Fate Stay Arc
by Destaza
Summary: A young Jaune Arc meets a mysterious man who for some reason offers him a chance to become his student. After a few years Jaune learned many secrets about the world and himself, secrets that normally would have remained secret. And so when the time to go to Beacon comes, Jaune's family and the usual cast of RWBY meets a very different Jaune Arc. (Contains elements from Fate)
1. Fated Meeting

**Hey everyone, here is my first story in more than a year. (It will have certain elements from the fate franchise see bottom for more info)**

* * *

It was a day as any other for fourteen year old Jaune Arc, walking down the street towards his house. Having nothing better to do Jaune had volunteered to go to the store to buy some groceries. Sharing a house with 9 other people meant that food was always running low so trips to the supermarket had to be made quite often. Usually there would have been a long discussion as to who would have to go to the store, it was rather boring afteral, but this time had been different because Jaune had volunteered.

Walking at an average pace carrying a bag full of groceries, Jaune wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, his thoughts consumed with the ever present question as to how he was supposed to become a hero. That was Jaune's big dream to become a hero just as the rest of his family. His family was full of hero's, his parents were famous hunters and his sisters were either up and coming famous or enrolled at some combat school where they were considered prodigies.

Taking a turn to the left, Jaune sighed. Yes every single one of his siblings was a prodigy, something that his parents were not afraid to brag about to pretty much everyone who inquired about his family. The thing was Jaune himself was not a prodigy, he was just normal. At age eleven he had attempted to enrol in a hunters academy but had failed. Not surprising for he hadn't had any prior training.

Jaune's youth had been spent playing video games and messing around with his friends. Things that weren't strange for children his age but it was a lifestyle not appropriate for those who wanted to become hunters. To become a hunter one should have been trained from as young an age as possible.

Stopping before a red light, Jaune remembered his father saying that he simply didn't have the right character to be a hunter. Apparently Jaune's nature was simple too soft. Jaune at the time didn't think much of that comment, at 6 years old he could find nothing wrong with being soft. Soft things were nice after all, so Jaune had continued on with his lifestyle thinking that he could become a hunter without training. He came from a famous hunter's line afteral, hunting was in his blood.

Crossing the street Jaune's thoughts continued. That assumption had been wrong of course as he had failed to even enter a basic combat school.

Continuing with his walk home Jaune decided to take a detour so that he could make a quick visit to the arcade. He had time after all as it was still summer and school was on break. Making a turn into an ally Jaune remembered his father's words. He had said that hunting was a dangerous profession and required a certain mindset, a mindset that Jaune simply did not posses. Strangely every time he had brought up that conversation his father had evaded his questions. It was frustrating but there was little he could do. In all these years he didn't had had a chance to corner his father about it yet. Oh well, he would ask him one day. Afterall he would get into a proper hunter school one day, one way or the other.

At age fourteen Jaune didn't have the biggest opinion of his parents. Jaune understood that having 8 children meant that they couldn't spend as much attention on every child individually. That combined with that they had various hunter duties (as they described it), meant that they had very little time for him. His sisters were hunters or in training to become hunters, so it made sense that they would have more reason to spend time with their parents, talking about various hunter related topics. Topics that Jaune had absolutely no knowledge about. He still loved his parents but it was not nice knowing that within the family he came last. It had been a sad realization but he supposed every family had someone like him. Over time he had accepted it and learned to live with it.

But still Jaune was determined to make his family see him in a different light one day.

Taking a turn to the right in the alley. Jaune's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw a man with white hair and tan skin. The man was leaning on the wall heavily and breathing hard.

Jaune froze, what should he do, everyone knew not to talk to strangers…. Especially the ones that they met in dark alleys, they could be dangerous and try to attack you. Looking around Jaune saw nobody else. An other look at the man made it clear that the man could not possibly be a danger in his current state, after all he could barely stand.

Making a decision Jaune approached the man. "Hey sir.." Jaune began hesitantly as he came closer "Are you alright?"

After a few short moments the man turned his head and Jaune's blue orbs were met with a pair of bright copper eyes.

Jaune will never realize by just how much his fate was altered in that one singular moment, in the moment that sword met sword.

* * *

"So you want to be a hero Jaune Arc?" Shirou asked the young man standing before him.

After a few moments the young man answered "Yes that is my dream", and after a few more moments he added "And I will achieve it no matter what".

Shirou looked at the young man before him, the light reflecting in his blue eyes. A normal person would not have seen anything special in those eyes. But Shirou was not a normal person and what he saw before him could only be described with one word….. Sword.

Then and there he had made his decision. "I can't teach you how to be a hero Jaune Arc" and after the young man's haze turned questioning he added "But I can help you to temper your steel…."

* * *

 **I know it was rather short, but this is intended as a teaser. Now, I know that crossovers are supposed to be posted in the crossover section but this story will be different. While I will be using some elements from fate practically everything els will be from RWBY. Anything I bring over from Fate will be explained and incorporated into RWBY in such a way that you don't have to worry about it if you don't know anything about Fate.**

 **I will keep the pairings secret for now just know that it will not necessarily be Glynda (Note that I do not discard the possibility of the pairing being Glynda), the reason that she is in the list of mentioned characters is that Glynda wil be the main side character in this story. This choice will become more clear in later chapters possible as early as chapter 2.**

 **For now I hope you enjoyed this small teaser.**


	2. Fated Fight

**And here is the second chapter, this one is much longer.**

* * *

With a big grin on his face Jaune passed the plant over to Shirou who took it "I'm pretty sure I got it now." he declared proudly.

Shirou inspected the plant for a few moments before saying "While it is not entirely perfect I'd say it's good enough".

Jaune's grin turned into a full blown smile of excitement "Does that mean you'll finally let me try reinforcing my own body?"

The white haired man sighed before standing up and walking over to a table on which lay a low quality sword they used to use for sparring. Picking the sword up by the blade Shirou began "As you know by now, structural analysis is a hunter's craft that allows us to scan objects and get a sense for their composition, the way they need to be used and even their history"

Jaune nodded yeah that was the basis that he had been explained a few months ago when he had first begun with his training. Structural analysis was particularly handy because one could use it to learn a lot about their opponent in battle, their fighting style, quality of their weapon and a bunch of other things.

Shirou continued with his explanation "Now using Structural analysis hunters can find the imperfections in objects and then they combine it with reinforcement to fill up those imperfections with their own prana."

Suddenly Jaune felt Shirou channeling prana into his hand and then after squeezing his hand shut the sword he was holding bend before breaking completely. Jaune was impressed, that was quite the demonstration of strength.

"One way to combine structural analysis and reinforcement is to analyse one's own body and then fill out the imperfections with reinforcement." Shirou said finishing his short summary of the two most basic hunter arts.

Looking straight at Jaune he added, "And now that you're at the level where you can reinforce a plant properly we can begin with body reinforcement."

Overall that had been a horrible day, the thing is that when you put too much prana into something it tends to explode. Doesn't matter what it is, a sword, a box, plants….. that day Jaune learned that there is nothing quite as painful as having your own muscles explode.

* * *

3 years after meeting Shirou:

The month was june and the weather outside was beautiful, sun shining not a cloud in the sky and the temperature was just right. In addition to that the school year at the various hunter academies across Remnant had ended a few weeks ago. That coinciding with that there hadn't been any serious patches of grim concentration and there was less need for a bunch of hunters to be on standby across Remnant, meant that for once in almost a year every single member of the Arc family was currently at the Arc estate in Vale. Well, every single member minus the only son.

So to celebrate the coinciding of these unlikely events Arthur Arc decided to organize a get together. Just a small event with everyone of the Arc family and a few close friends. All gathered in the spacious back yard of the Arc estate.

Walking towards the front door of the house Arthur opened it to be greeted with two familiar faces, Ozpin headmaster of Beacon and his deputy headmistress Glynda Goodwitch. The two of them had been invited to the small gathering.

Smiling Arthur said "Ozpin, Glynda you're here!". Motioning for them to come in he added "I am so glad you two could make it."

"Well, I could hardly let an opportunity pass to influence such promising students as your daughters to choose my school as their hunter academy of choice." Ozpin said while allowing himself to be led to the backyard where the gathering would take place.

Signing Arthur said "You know that both Olivia and Azure both have their mind set on going to Mistral." That was true both of the Arc family members that were graduating from combat schools this year had already chosen the place of their continued education.

"Well, one can't help but try." Ozpin said. Arthur just shook his head while smiling, that was just the way Ozpin was, wanting to keep all the promising students to himself. He himself would also have prefered if his two daughters would have gone to Beacon simplify because it being in Vale would mean it would be a little easier to keep an eye on his children.

"I am sure that both Azure and Olivia will do fine in whatever combat school they choose to go" Glynda said while walking slightly behind Ozpin and Arthur.

"Oh snap, Glynda!" Arthur exclaimed before continuing "I almost forgot about you there."

Glynda just rolled her eyes on that comment "It's ok, you two just go ahead, I know you two have a lot to talk about."

Arthur just shot her a grin before continuing on talking with Ozpin about various things.

It was true Ozpin and Arthur were good friends, Arthur had been one of the best students in the whole history of Beacon so it was only natural that he and Ozpin would stay in touch. And so after a couple of years and after Arthur had become one of the most famous hunters on Remnant Ozpin had invited him into his inner circle.

She herself also was in that inner circle but she only had been invited recently. After making a name for herself as an expert in dust manipulation and overall powerful huntress.

After a short while, the Arc estate was rather big having to house so many people, they reached the back door which led to the backyard where the party was being held.

Stepping into the backyard Glynda was greeted with a big group of people. She just signed, she had been told that this was only gonna be a small get together between close friends. Well it wasn't that surprising it was probably planned as a small get together put somewhere along the way everyone that was already invited probably just kept inviting people and before you knew it the small party got blown out of proportions.

There truly were a lot of people here, everyone from the Arc family and their various friends and colleagues and then the plus ones of those friends and colleagues. It all came together to form quite a big group of people. Well considering that the Arc family consisted out of 10 people it made sense.

All around people were talking around small tables that had been set up. Ozpin and Arthur had walked over to some people that Glynda recognized as old school buddies of Arthur. She didn't actually know them but Ozpin had mentioned them a couple of times. Glynda did note that a lot of the hunters were carrying their weapons, well that was normal enough a lot of hunters felt more comfortable with them. That included herself.

Looking around she tried to find someone she could start a conversation with preferably someone that would not try to hit on her when..

"Now look what the cat dragged in." The smooth voice of one Winter Schnee spoke.

Glynda just signed upon hearing that "Winter, if I would have know you were here Ozpin would have never managed to convince me to come.". It made sense that Winter would be here, she was a friend of Sienna Arc after all. They both went to school together and now worked for the Atlas military.

Winter just grinned "Come now don't be like that Glynda, at least…." before she could finish some short man came running out of the crowd of people.

"I can't believe it, Glynda Goodwitch!" he exclaimed clearly excited. He came to stand right before Glynda a little closer than she would have been comfortable with.

The man began speaking again excitement and awe evident in his voice "Miss Goodwitch I am such a big fan, your expertise on dust manipulation is unmatched."

Bringing up a book he continued "I have your book on the topic right here." and then in a pleading tone he added "Could you please sign it?"

Glynda just stared with a startled expression, she wasn't used to being approached like that. After signing the man's book Glynda was exposed to a series of questions, all related to dust manipulation, from the man. The man's name was Simeon and he apparently was a teacher at some hunter school and you can guess what subject he taught. Glynda answered them of course although reluctantly as the man was acting a little too excited and it made her uncomfortable.

Winter just looked on with an amused expression.

The party was going good, that was one of the thoughts going through Arthur Arc's head right now. Everyone seemed happy and satisfied, all of his daughters were happily talking with their various friends and the atmosphere was overall pleasant. Yeah this party was a success, even Ozpin seemed to be enjoying himself talking to couple of old students of his.

And still Arthur had this feeling that something was missing, just a small detail something that he'd let slip his mind. Ah it was probably not important, he shouldn't worry about it. Yeah the party was fine as it was.

Looking around once more his gaze suddenly turned questioning as he spotted something strange. His second eldest daughter Sienna who previously had been talking to her boyfriend was now talking to a man whose face he couldn't quite make out from this distance with all the people in between them. The man in question was quite tall and had the signature Arc blonde hair. Arthur couldn't quite make out the man's clothes but he was wearing some strange red sleeves, it was clearly a hunter's outfit. Yes a skin tight suit with red sleeves and a red cape that only started at his midsection.

It probably was nobody he knew, the man was probably just another guy that was trying to hit on one of his daughters. Well, Sienna could handle this herself then. Arthur about to turn his back on were the man was standing stopped moving when a few of the people that were obscuring his view of the man cleared out and he could clearly see the man's face.

That was what had felt of about the party for Arthur, the one thing that had been missing. Yeah his only son.

"Jaune!" He happily exclaimed as he began making his way over to his son.

A few moments before:

Sienna Arc was in a good mood today, the party was going great. She had time to spend with her family and not worry about her various hunter duties. And best of all her boyfriend, who was the person she was currently talking with, was here too.

William Bazel was a tall young man with brown hair, blue eyes and with a face for which you would have a hard time finding someone who would say it was not absolutely gorgeous. Sienna had met him during her time as a student at Atlas academy, they had been on different teams but had become good friends during their time at the academy and eventually started a relationship.

William was about to get some drinks for him and Sienna when he noticed a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes in what only could be a hunter's outfit. William normally would have left his observations at that but what stood out to him was that the man was taller than him, something what was quite rare. The second thing that stood out was that the man reminded him of someone but he didn't know exactly who.

Suddenly the man looked his way and then began making his way over towards him. William blinked, yep he was definitely making his way over towards him. Did they meet before, if they did he didn't remembered. Wait a minute, now that he could make out his face better he could see why the man reminded him of someone. The man looked like a younger version of Arthur Arc!

"William what are you staring at?" The voice of Sienna spoke.

William blinked turning gaze upon Sienna, yeah right he had been staring at the guy. He opened his mouth wanting to say something when suddenly another voice spoke " Sienna?" .

Sienna turned her head to look at who had said her name "Yes?". Looking at the man for a few moments her eyes widened and she turned around completely showing her back to William. "Jaune!" She exclaimed.

The man whose name was Jaune apparently showed some slight surprise at the exclamation before saying "Um, yeah that's me."

Sienna blinked before looking over him a few times "You're tall?"

"Um, yeah, I guess I am tall." Jaune said slightly taken aback by the comment.

Wait Jaune, Jaune Arc. Wasn't he the brother of Sienna. Yeah that was it she had mentioned him a few times. Huh, strange he remembered Sienna mentioning that he wasn't in training to be a hunter but right now he clearly was wearing hunter's gear.

Sienna clearly taken aback with the appearance of her brother spoke again "Where have you been, I haven't seen you the entire day?" and after a moment she added "And why are you wearing hunter's gear?"

Jaune blinking a few times before saying "Ah, I guess since you were in Atlas you wouldn't know that I had been on a trip for a week." and then he added "And the reason I am wearing hunter's gear is because my casual clothes got damaged and I just got back home and haven't got the chance to change yet."

Sienna gaze turned questioning "That still doesn't explain why you are wearing….."

Jaune held up his hand stopping her question "Before you ask something else tell what the party is for."

"...Well since everyone happens to be home for once father thought it a good idea to organize a little get together." Sienna answered him, slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh" Jaune said before looking strangely awkward and adding "Well, I guess I'll just go upstairs then."

He began to turn around before Sienna reached out and took his arm "Wait?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow "Hmm"

Taking another look at him Sienna noticed that the clothing Jaune was wearing clearly showed of his muscles, wait since when was he this muscular?

Opening her mouth to state the question she barely got a sound out when a loud voice that could only belong to her father exclaimed "Jaune!".

Walking over towards his son Arthur did take notice that his exclamation did draw a lot of attention from the various partygoers.

Coming up towards his son, Arthur blinked a few times when he finally had a good look at him. Because of his various duties as a top hunter Arthur wasn't often at home, the last time he was home was a few months ago and apparently then Jaune had been on some kind of excursion so he hadn't seen his son that time. He didn't actually know what that excursion was all about so he had simply assumed that it was something for school.

Arthur was kinda ashamed to admit that he didn't actually know what his son was studying to become. A few years ago he had asked his son only for Jaune to become slight angry and clearly annoyed, and then he had been told something vague about finally having found a teacher to show him the way. At the time he didn't know why his son was angry with him and had simply dismissed it as a young teenager thing.

Having 7 other children didn't help as that meant he didn't have a lot of time to inquire further so he had simply assumed that Jaune had taken up some craft. It also didn't help that right after that particular conversation one of his younger daughter had evidently made an explosion when she had mixed the wrong type of dust together, so that had taken up the rest of that day.

Looking at his son now Arthur's gaze turned questioning, since when was Jaune in so good a shape would have been one of the thoughts a more normal parent would have had in the same situation. But there was something else that took Arthur's attention and it was the way Jaune stood. After his many years as a hunter Arthur had learned to read people's body language, he had become so good that Arthur could discern someone's fighting strength, and things such as their style just by looking at them. It came without saying that Arthur could also quite easily make out those that had received combat training among those that hadn't.

Now when looking at regular people Arthur could usually at least read some of their emotions, if they were angry, scared or were trying to hide something. That was an ability that was particularly handy in the remote villages where Arthur had served and people weren't always as honest.

The thing was that in Arthur's years as a hunter he had only encountered one individuals from whom he couldn't read a single thing, and that individual was Ozpin. Something that Arthur didn't find particularly surprising he was Ozpin after all.

Only now looking at Jaune Arthur had to make a double take as now he had found a second individual from whom he could read nothing and that individual was his son.

Looking at his son Arthur couldn't discern a single thing from him, heck he would go as far as to say that Jaune was somehow aware of what he was trying to do and was somehow actively preventing him from gaining any useful information. That was ridiculous of course, why would anyone train for something like that, how would they even know that someone was examining them in that way. The only thing that Arthur could make out was that he was uncomfortable at the moment but anyone could see that and that didn't actually tell him anything useful.

"Dad?" he heard Sienna's voice. Arthur blinked and realized that he had been staring at his son for a few moments.

"I know he is a handsome lad Arthur but your are married remember." A voice shouted from the crowed followed by laughter. Ok, so apparently he had been staring for more than a few moments as a lot of people had taken notice of it.

"Son….Um….. how was your day?" Well that was a stupid thing to ask.

Murmuring could be heard now among the various party goers, things along the line of "He has a son?".

Jaune blinked a few times in confusion "Ok I guess, just got back and all that."

"Got back? From where?" Arthur questioned.

"You know, I sent you and mom a message that I would be gone on a trip." Jaune answered, clearly uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving from all the people that were now looking at them.

Message, oh yeah he remembered that. But that didn't answer why he was wearing hunter's gear.

"That doesn't explain why you are wearing hunter's gear." Arthur said.

"That's what I wanna know." Sienna suddenly added.

Before Jaune could answer someone else who Arthur did recognized as William answered "Because he is a hunter?".

To William it made sense, Jaune clearly had a build befitting a hunter and he came from a hunter's line. Why wouldn't he be a hunter?

"But he isn't...right?" Arthur said questioningly, slightly confused and not a little tense. His son couldn't be a hunter, he wasn't able too.

"What are you talking about Arthur, the lad clearly is a hunter." One of Arthur's colleagues who had been listening in answered before coming over and giving Jaune a hard pat on the shoulder.

"I meen just look at the kid's muscle" and after looking over Jaune a few times he added "I would say someone who fights with a spear...wait no a sword….no no a…." . The man's gaze turned questioning and after a few moments he said "Well darn it I can't tell Ha Ha, normally I'm good at discerning people's fighting styles."

"So what is then, what do you fight with?" the man asked.

William also wanted to know, being something of a tech geek he was quite interested in people's various weapons. Mentioning weapons was usually a good way to gain his attention, it also helped that every single Arc he knew had some amazing weapon.

Jaune who clearly was not enjoying all the attention answered shyly "Um, I don't really use a …"

He couldn't finish as suddenly a tense Arthur interrupted "Wait Jaune….. I need to hear it from you, why are wearing hunter's gear."

Jaune blinked and his gaze became slightly confused "Well I already told Sienna, I just got back from a trip and my casual clothes got damaged so I had to come home in these."

Arthur suddenly showed some slight relief "Ah so you borrowed them from someone." That would made sense.

"No these clothes are mine." Jaune answered slightly annoyed with the line of questioning.

"Yours?" Now Arthur was confused, why would he have hunter's clothes.

He wanted to continue his line of questioning when suddenly he could hear the voice of his old friend Ozpin "Say Arthur how about your son and the young Weiss here give us a demonstration."

A few moments ago with Ozpin:

When Arthur had exclaimed the name of his son for all to hear Ozpin too had turned to look and froze upon seeing Jaune. Ozpin considered himself very good at judging people and in general could determine a person's capabilities from a single glance or in other words he was excellent at determining just how dangerous someone was from a single glance. And a single glance at Jaune made so many alarms go off in his head that Ozpin had to do a double take.

Ozpin could have written things just filled with the things that were wrong with Jaune Arc, and that was just from a couple of moments of looking at him. But if there was one word that Ozpin would choose to describe Jaune Arc then it would be dangerous.

Ozpin couldn't actually determine any of the young man's combat capabilities. But he could make out that the young man had been trained in combat. It was too difficult to determine in exactly what style but trained he was.

It was interesting, Ozpin did remembered that Arthur had said that his only son wasn't training to be a hunter, then why was Jaune wearing what clearly were hunters clothes. Hmm, he wasn't carrying any weapons, at least not ones that he could make out. Did that mean that he was a hand to hand combatant?

So many questions that needed answers, and Ozpin would very much like to find those answers unfortunately finding answers was never so easy.

He remembered that Jaune was only seventeen so in any case it meant that he couldn't be that strong. But still Ozpin would very much like too see the boy fight, just to get a sense for his capabilities and potential.

Now if only he could find a way to stage a fight. Looking around for inspiration he found it, over there right next to Glynda was Winter Schnee, and he specifically remembered that she had brought her sister Weiss with her. Yes, he remembered meeting Weiss.

Hmmm that girl wouldn't say no to a chance to show of what she thought to be her supposed superiority. Ah now Weiss there had been so easy to place, the girl believed that because of her heritage she was inherently superior to all. Oh well, it didn't matter the girl would learn the errors of her way in time.

Now for the demonstration then, considering this event was filled with hunters who liked a good fight and a lot of people were already examining Jaune with curious eyes the following should be successful.

And thus clearing his throat Ozpin spoke "Say Arthur how about your son and the young Weiss here give us a demonstration."

Instantly murmurs formed among the various party goers "Yeah, a duel that be great." , "Oh man I love a good fight." and "I would love to see the only son of Arthur fight, heck I didn't even know he had a son until a few moments before." were all things that could be heard from among the crowd of people.

"What are you talking about Ozpin!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed, recovered from the sudden shock of Ozpin's proposal.

"Well, I just taught that since the party was going so well and we have two such promising young students here we could have a nice duel." Ozpin said smoothly.

"What a wonderful idea, Weiss come over here." Winter suddenly said as she appeared out of the crowd of people. Ah he could trust on Winter to promote her family name.

And there she was Weiss Schnee, the girl appeared out of the crowed a few moments after Winter. Ozpin knew he could trust on her not to decline an opportunity to show of.

"A fight sound like a great idea, I accept of course." Weiss spoke with signature Schnee fake smile.

Arthur looked horrified for some reason "What no, my son can't fight her!"

"Oy don't underestimate her, I heard she is pretty good." Someone from the crowed said clearly taking Arthur's comment as him saying that Weiss wasn't good enough to fight.

Meanwhile the people were becoming even more exciting, something that both Ozpin and Arthur didn't miss.

"And why not?" Winter asked looking straight at Arthur "I assure you my sister is more than capable to take whatever you son throws at her."

"It is not that what I am afraid of I just think this entire thing is a bad idea." Arthur didn't know what Ozpin had been thinking when proposing this stupid idea. But what Arthur did know was that his son could not possible fight Weiss Schnee on equal footing. Arthur had heard about Weiss, the girl had graduated top of her class so she must be good. And he still didn't know what the deal with Jaune was.

Hmm the people clearly wanted a fight now so what if he proposed that someone else take Jaune's place, yeah like….

"Um, what are you all talking about?" Jaune voice could be heard.

All eyes turned to look at Jaune who suddenly became very self- conscious. "What do you mean?" Sienna said after a few moments when Jaune didn't elaborate.

Jaune blinked "Well I mean just look at her, how can you possible expect me to fight her?" For some reason Arthur didn't like were this was going.

Weiss suddenly spoke up "Ah, well if you think you can not take me that is fine, it is good that you know you limits." She was about to say something else when Jaune cut her of.

"That's not what I meant." He said. Ok, Arthur definitely didn't like were this was going.

"Then what was is it you meant." Ozpin said suddenly before anyone else could answer, he was quite interested now in what Jaune had to say.

"Well just look at her, I mean it is clear isn't it?" Jaune said in a slightly questioning and uncertain voice.

Ozpin was very interested now "Could you elaborate there young man."

Jaune looked at Weiss and after a few moments he just shook his head "Just look at her, It is obvious." and after giving her one final look "I completly out league her, I could end her life with a single blow."

After Jaune made that comment at first there was silence and after a few moments where nobody spoke the floodgates suddenly opened. Everyone who had come to the party started yelling things along the line of "Burn! Schnee" and "Care to back that up".

"Excuse me but who do you think you a…" Weiss shouted, not believing what the young Arc just had said but was interrupted by Winter.

"What my dear sister is trying to say is," Winter shot a look at Weiss effectively berating her for that outburst in such a public setting "is that one should not so easily dismiss an opponent."

Jaune wanted to say something but was suddenly interrupted by Arthur "Hmm, yeah my son is right, Unfortunately a mere student wouldn't stand a chance against my son." And then he added "So how about Jaune fights me."

During Jaune's little interaction with Weiss Arthur had started to panic, there was no way that Jaune could fight Weiss and not get seriously injured. So Arthur desperately needed a way out for Jaune, if he simple forbade the fight then that would sour the whole mood and he didn't want that either. And because Jaune's comment made everyone curious about him he couldn't simply propose an other combatant. Now this way he could stage the fight, yes that would work. He would use his semblance to mask his son's unavoidable lack of skill and ….well the other thing. His semblance was quite flashy so it would work.

Hmm, yeah it was a good safe, there were still some questions that he wanted the answers for but those could wait. He also would like to know why Jaune would dismiss Weiss in such a way but that could wait too, the poor boy probably got some silly thing into his head that because he was wearing hunter's clothes he suddenly was invincible.

"So yeah Jaune what do you say." He asked his son with pleading in his eyes.

Jaune just looked at him "I don't actually want to fight anyone right now, I just came home and..." he spoke but was interrupted.

"Now now Jaune after such a declaration you must show us something, if even the famous Arthur Arc thinks that his son is too good for my Weiss here then you must be extraordinary." Winter spoke, clearly unhappy with the so easy dismissal of her sister, only she hid it much better.

Looking at all the people around him and then looking at his father Jaune just signed "Let's get it over with then."

"Excellent, Glynda why don't you judge, I know we don't have aura meters ready but I'll make sure myself that none of the combatants get too low." Ozpin said. Ok it wasn't the fight he was hoping for but he would still get a sense for the young man's capabilities.

Now it had been interesting that both Jaune and Arthur would claim that the first is much stronger than Weiss. Oh well, he would see for himself.

As Glynda while muttering something incomprehensible prepared herself to judge the two combatants were making their way out of the crowd to stand opposite each other on the big field behind the Arc house.

"Are the two combatants ready." Glynda asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Begin!" Glynda declared.

"Good luck son." Arthur said taking a basics stance with his blade looking at Jaune who stood right across from him.

Jaune didn't say anything he only murmured something that Ozpin couldn't make out. It were the events that are to follow that would force Ozpin to reconsider all of his plans.

The two combatants just stood there watching each other, Ozpin could see Jaune frown in confusion and then his face turned emotionless, it was the kind of emotionless state that was fit for battle. Something that a 17 year old kid should not have been capable of doing.

Ozpin would have pondered longer on this, on how Jaune was able to take on such a state if not for what happened next.

Suddenly he could feel the boy's aura flaring, flaring in a way that Ozpin had never experienced before. Instantly Ozpin sharpened his senses so he could examine Jaune's aura better.

But then out of nothing Jaune moved and Ozpin was left dumbstruck, only because of his extensive training and years of experience could Ozpin discern what happened. Jaune had jumped and somehow had used his aura to create an explosion of blue flame beneath his feet to accelerate his movement.

And accelerate it did, Jaune had crossed the entire distance between himself and his father in less than a second. To most people, even hunters he would have been invisible. Ozpin couldn't think of anyone who could have achieved such speed, even the most experienced hunters would have trouble keeping up. Was this his semblance maybe to create short burst of blue flame to increase his own speed?

But then right in front of his father he set out to strike with a sword? Wait where did the sword come from he hadn't had one on him just a moment ago. Ozpin wasn't the only one who was surprised going by the expression on Arthur's face who desperately was bringing up his own blade. A seventeen year old was so fast that someone like Arthur Arc had to scramble to set up a defense, truly Jaune's speed was shocking.

And then Jaune's and Arthur's blades met and Ozpin standing relatively far away could feel the shear strength in Jaune's strike. Arthur too could feel it considering that his face became even more shocked after their blades had met.

Wait so his semblance was strength, it had to be that was the only way someone could achieve strength like that. Ozpin would have pondered longer on this if not for what happened next.

Suddenly Jaune spun around with such speed that the grass on the ground bend from the force of the wind that Jaune had created. And then he set out to strike with a spear?

A red spear, where did that come from and wait… where did the sword go. Jaune's sword had been replaced with a spear. Some kind of transformation maybe? No the spear clearly didn't have that kind of mechanism on it so what had happened?

Arthur had to desperately dodge the spear which again was moving with enormous strength and velocity right at his midsection. The expression of shock still evident on his face. Ozpin himself wasn't much better though. For a seventeen year old to give this much trouble to someone like Arthur Arc. Yesterday he would have laughed if someone would have told him anything of the sort.

After striking out with the spear, something happened that once again surprised Ozpin. The spear suddenly turned into white particles which in turn disappeared. And as the particles were disappearing new ones erupted out of Jaune still outstretched hands and after a few moments they came together to form two blades. The blades were beautiful, one was black and the other was white they were each other's mirror image.

That must be his semblance, there was no other explanation. Jaune Arc's semblance had something to do with object creation, the ability to form objects out of aura. That had the potential to be one of the most powerful semblances that Ozpin had ever seen. Now if only he had more details on the semblance, how many objects could he make, how fast, how big...? So many questions arose in Ozpin's head.

Turely this fight in just a few moments since it started had surprised Ozpin this much. He had expected to see at least something special but this much already, inconceivable he would have thought only a few moments ago.

But it wasn't over yet, as now Jaune was attacking his father with two blades. They traded a few blows were Jaune clearly had the advantage and then in the middle of a strike the blades in Jaunes hand disappeared and in their place came a two handed axe. Again Ozpin could see the surprise in the eyes of Arthur, so his semblance wasn't limited to spears and swords then.

But what was even more surprising was that suddenly Arthur had to jump as three blades came flying from above Jaune head. Blinking Ozpin focused on the area above Jaune's head to see multiple blades appearing in bursts of white particles. After they appeared they would launch themselves in bursts of blue flame right at Arthur Arc. Arthur now had to dodge flying blades which were easily moving as fast as pistol bullets and he had to still fight Jaune who now was attacking him with a dagger and sword combo.

So he had again switched his weapons. Something that Ozpin did note was that every time Jaune had switched weapons he seemed to take on an appropriate style for each weapon. Interesting the boy must have mastered a lot of weapon styles. That would have taken a lot of dedication and time.

Ozpin also took note of the fact that forming those blades and fighting Arthur must take quite a lot of concentration something that …. Wait a second, Jaune was fighting Arthur head on, he was actually able to give the man a good fight. Out of all the things that Ozpin had just seen he had almost missed the most important fact. A 17 year old boy could give Arthur Arc a challenge.

And then yet again something extraordinary happened. Suddenly Jaune who now was wielding two spears jumped switching his weapons once again two the black and white swords. While jumping he rolled in the air so that his head was pointing to the ground and he was effectively above Arthur who clearly had not seen that coming. While in the air Jaune delivered a few strikes at Arthur who had to lift up his sword to block them. While he was doing that he completely missed the blades that had shot out from where Jaune had been standing. And so noticing them too late Arthur only managed to block one as the other struck him right in the stomach.

Arthur Arc, someone who was in Ozpin's personal top 5 of most powerful hunter's had just been struck by a mere kid.

Glynda had been annoyed when Ozpin had asked her to judge the fight. She had come here to try and relax, that plan had failed the moment that Simeon had spotted her. Oh but that person had been a pain, asking so many questions not even giving her time to breath. He had even asked her for her number so that they could meet and talk some more. Luckily by that point Ozpin had just proposed that she would judge the fight so she had been saved there.

Still it was annoying, she already got to judge enough fights while at Beacon. Apparently both Arthur and his son claimed that the latter was too good to fight the people his age. Ah, typical parents, boasting about their children. Glynda had seen it so many times, parents who were so proud of their children that they completely disregarded logic and praised them for the simplest of accomplishments. Too be honest Glynda had expected better of Arthur Arc but oh well what will you do about it.

And with that opinion of the situation Glynda had begun the match. And after a few moments anyone who would have looked at Glynda would have seen something quite rare. Glynda Goodwitch was standing there gaping.

Glynda was considered to be an extraordinarily powerful huntress and as such she had been surrounded by other extraordinarily powerful hunters almost for her entire adult career. Glynda truly understood what it took to push someone like herself to a point where she would have trouble defending herself. In other words Glynda understood what it would take to fight Arthur Arc on equal footing.

Arthur Arc was an incredibly powerful, more powerful than her. So to see a 17 year old fight him and give him this much trouble was simply unbelievable on it's own. But what was even more extraordinary for Glynda was the young man's semblance. At first Glynda had been confused as to what his semblance actually was, speed? Strength? Those two had been valid possibilities. But after seeing him make those blades seemingly out of thin air Glynda knew what his semblance was, at least she thought she knew.

Jaune Arc could make constructs out of his aura. Being an aura and dust expert herself seeing a semblance like that had naturally spiked her interest. For one she understood that making constructs out of thin air would take up a great deal of concentration, semblance or no semblance. She was quite impressed actually.

But that was not the thing that stood out to her, the thing was that all of his blades were decorated. They weren't just plain weapons but always had some kind of decorations like a pretty hand grip or a colored blade. Some even had various sigils. Considering how impressive Jaune was right now most people wouldn't have noticed something like unnecessarily decorated weapons.

But Glynda did, now why would he do that. Why go through the trouble of decorating his blades. Wait a minute, he was making those blades on the fly, they always formed in less than a second. So how did he even have the time to decorate the blades. Did he really go through the trouble of memorising the appearance of so many different weapons just so that his weapons looked pretty? No that would have been quite the waste of time, why would anyone do that. And yet she couldn't find an other explanation.

Her thoughts halted when suddenly a blade hit Arthur right in the stomach.

Arthur stared slack jawed at this son who after hitting him with one of those flying blades had taken a moment of pause in attacking him. Jaune was just standing there now not a single emotion on his face, his eyes looking straight at Arthur.

Arthur honestly didn't know what to expect when Jaune had agreed to fight him but it certainly wasn't this. His own son had actually managed to hit him.

His son was fast, strong and apparently could make blades out of thin air. And on top of that he was skilled enough to keep up with him, no he even managed to hit him. That should have been impossible. Arthur knew that he was skilled and a 17 year old no matter how skilled would have no chance of hitting him. But here it had happened. Of Course Arthur's enormous aura supplies had taken the hit for him.

Arthur was speechless, his son had hit him in a fight. Arthur had been holding back of course, though not by that much but still. No, it should have been impossible, Jaune couldn't do the things he was doing now. His son didn't have any …..

Suddenly before Arthur could finish that thought blades started appearing above Jaune's head, at least 4 dozen blades were now floating above his son's head. Oh but that was annoying, having to fight someone who constantly switched his weapons was bad enough but having to dodge blades coming at you from random directions at the same time was even worse.

Wait these blades were different, as Arthur focused his senses he noticed something, these blades contained much more aura than the previous ones. Before Arthur could continue his observations suddenly one of the blades fired at him. Arthur brought up his blade to block but what happened next he simply did not expect. Upon touches Arthur's blade Jaune's blade exploded.

Everyone who was watching the fight gaped at that point. When the dust of the explosion cleared people could see that Arthur had managed to make a aura shield around himself. Aura shield was a pretty high level hunter technique, one that required a great deal of experience and skill to make. Normally to use it against a 17 year old would have been overkill but a lot of people would agree that against Jaune it was necessary at this point.

Before Arthur could properly process what had happened the other blades started firing though not even thinking about it Arthur used his semblance and a massive energy wave erupted out of him coming straight at the various blades flying at him. Upon impact on the energy wave all the blades exploded.

Arthur's semblance allowed him to create concentrated energy waves, needless to say it was very powerful. In fact it was considered on of the most powerful semblances in existence. Arthur could use it to take out entire packs of grim in one fell swoop.

Normally Arthur would have never considered to use his semblance against a mere boy but after seeing what Jaune could do he had to reconsider. He had to accept it now his son was incredibly powerful, Arthur had no idea how such a thing was possible. What had happened to Jaune that..

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Jaune moved, appearing before him just a moment later. Arthur brought up his sword to block Jaune's hammer that he was wielding now and not taking any chances Arthur once again used his semblance creating a massive energy wave and sending it straight at Jaune. Who simply made some distance between himself and Arthur to dodge it.

Once again Arthur had been forced to use his semblance to combat his son. It was …

Suddenly Arthur's senses screamed at him, as he felt them urging him to duck. Starting the movement Arthur was too late as something hit his back. Quickly recovering from the hit Arthur looked around to see what hit him only to see numerous red blades flying right at him. The blades were easy enough to dodge but what surprised Arthur was that these red blades would bend their own path and follow Arthur wherever he went.

So Jaune could even make blades like this, it was mind boggling. Did his semblance extend itself to even something like that, to make blades that could actually determine where their target was.

Incredible was a word that Arthur would use, truly it was an extraordinary semblance. No wait, this is Jaune he couldn't have a….

Suddenly Jaune moved coming at him once again bringing his blade up Arthur was surprised when suddenly chains erupted all around Jaune. The chains continued to come straight at Arthur who once again tried to use his semblance. After blocking Jaune's spear. Arthur fired of another energy wave which Jaune again dodged. Only then Arthur noticed it, the chains while slowed down by his energy wave were mostly unaffected by it and continued to come straight at him. Arthur had no choice but to dodge now.

Dodging so many chains proved to be hard as one of them managed to wrap itself around his foot. Making to strike the chain with his sword to break it Arthur suddenly again had to dodge the red swords that apparently could track their opponents. And as he was doing that Jaune too started to attack him again.

If this had been a real fight Arthur would have considered himself in some serious trouble.

And so Arthur had to fight Jaune, while simultaneously trying to dodge varying blades that would explode on him. Jaune also could make blades that could track him and he also could make chains. Those things would have been bad enough but it got worse. It was absolutely impossible to adjust to Jaune's style.

Normally when you fight an opponent you would try and adapt to their style and begin anticipating their moves. The better the hunter, the faster he would adapt. Arthur was normally extremely adept at anticipating the moves of his opponents, something that had served him well over the years.

The problem with Jaune was, was that he constantly was switching weapons. He wouldn't keep the same weapon for more than a couple of strikes. Arthur at this point had seen all kind of weapons, spears, swords, axes, hammers. Arthur had also seen more exotic weapons, at one point his son had brought out a huge stone slab almost bigger than himself. That one had been bad, Arthur had taken some damage to his aura there even though he had blocked it, the impact had been that strong.

One thing that Arthur did note was that Jaune knew how to use the different weapons. Every time he would switch a weapon he would switch his combat style. So by extension Jaune knew a lot of different styles. It was very impressive, Arthur could barely comprehend how much training Jaune must have gone through.

All of that training without Arthur even noticing. Did he truly neglect his son this much? Arthur didn't really had time to ponder on this as Jaune was keeping him busy.

By this point Ozpin didn't know what to think of what he was seeing with his own eyes. He had come to this party in the hope of persuading Arthur's two daughters that had graduated this year to come to Beacon and instead he got this.

"So many questions" he murmured to himself. Indeed he didn't even know where to begin. How could someone like Jaune Arc been unknown to him. Ozpin had made it a point to look out for extraordinary individuals.

Were there external forces at play here, there had to be. There must be something going on that Ozpin didn't know about.

Ozpin's ponderings were interrupted when Arthur dodged a couple of blades as they continued flying towards the crowd of people. A few shouts of the crowd could be heard as that was happening. Ozpin was about to intervene when the blades disintegrated into particles before hitting any of the party guests.

Truly the boys semblance was amazing, one of it's kind. Ozpin had seen semblances that could allow the user to create objects but never to this extend. To create things that actually could be controlled like those blades that would track Arthur. It was amazing. Too amazing, if someone would have told Ozpin that such a semblance existed he wouldn't have had his doubts with the claim.

But here it was right in front of him for all to see. Ozpin truly wanted how exactly it worked, to know the limits and the extent of creations that were possible with it. But that would have to wait till after the fight.

Arthur was desperate by this point, no matter what he did he couldn't find an opening or an opportunity to exploit. He couldn't get it in close or he got bombarded with blades and had to deal with Jaune at the same time. Standing at a distance he would still get bombarded with blades but this time they would also explode.

He had tried to use his semblance on Jaune but his son would simply dodge the energy wave with his incredible speed or create some huge sword that he would use as a shield. He tried using his sword to channel aura into it and fire a concentrated blast of energy at his son. But that didn't work either because Jaune always saw it coming and would fire a sword to intercept the blast.

So to put everything out there. Arthur was slower and weaker than his son. He couldn't adapt to his son's style because his son seemed to possess as many styles as he had weapons. His semblance didn't cut it. And on top of that his son had seemed to have learned every single one of his moves. It was true, by this point Arthur felt that Jaune knew exactly what he was about to do.

Were Arthur had failed to learn his son's style, Jaune had apparently succeeded in learning his.

And then all of a sudden Jaune jumped backwards making distance with this father. Arthur was quite surprised, if there had been one consistency this entire fight then it had been the fact that Jaune had been very aggressive. As Arthur watched Jaune moving through the air he saw how suddenly a bow formed in his son's hands. A bow that was new. Why would he need a bow for, he already could shoot projectiles without one.

And than Arthur froze as he could feel Jaune channeling a big amount of aura, Arthur watched as a sword formed in Jaune's hands. Before Arthur could properly make out the shape of this swords Jaune had already loaded it in the bow and drawn the string back.

Several instincts screamed at Arthur to dodge, block, just do something. He watched as his son released the string while muttering something at the same time taht he couldn't make out from this distance.

And then the sword, or was it now an arrow, fired? Upon being released by Jaune the sword transformed into some kind of blue energy. Arthur watched as that bolt flew towards him at immense speed. Arthur watched in slow motion as the sword bolt of energy approached him, instinct forced him to dodge, though he knew that dodging wouldn't be enough. So he also started making an aura shield around himself.

Thinking himself to be well protected Arthur blinked when once again something unexpected happened, the bolt suddenly changed its path and instead of going towards him it was now going towards the ground in front of him.

As the bolt hit the ground it created a massive explosion which would still have brought damage to Arthur had he not been protected by a shield. As the arrow exploded it also created a dust cloud which settled itself all around Arthur. Bringing his sword into a defensive stance Arthur knew that his son would probably try to exploit the dust cloud to surprise him.

And so he waited but after a few moments he noticed that nothing was happening so to not just stand there as a sitting target he used his semblance to create an energy wave to clear the dust out.

As he cleared the dust out he froze upon what he saw before him. While Arthur had been blinded by the dust Jaune had taken the time to create seemingly hundreds of blades that were now hovering above his head al pointed towards Arthur.

Arthur blinked and then blinked again. Ok, that was bad, very bad. He could see all kinds of blades floating above Jaune's head together with various spears and other types of weapons. Even those pesky chains were there. All of them different. Some were even sparkling with energy so Arthur knew those had the potential to explode.

Suddenly his son raised his hand and pointed his palm towards Arthur. Somehow Arthur knew that was a bad sign, and as Jaune was muttering something that Arthur couldn't quite make out he could see that anticipation in the very blades above Jaune's head grow.

But before even one blade could fire something unexpected happened.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

Looking to the right were the sound was coming from Arthur was quite surprised to see his wife Juniper running towards him and Jaune.

"Look at what you two are doing!" She yelled anger very evident in her voice. At the same time she gestured with her hands to the area around them.

Looking around Arthur saw what she meant, the various exploding blades of Jaune and the shockwaves of Arthur had totally annihilated the once beautiful backyard of the Arc estate.

Craters and burned patches of grass could be seen everywhere. Looking towards Jaune to see what he was doing Arthur was quite surprised to see that blades above his head were turning into white particles and his son clearly took on what was a normal stance.

So no to anger his wife anymore than necessary Arthur too sheathed his sword and took on a normal stance.

And then looking towards Jaune once more a realization drew on him, he had been defeated by a more seventeen year old. By his very own son something that should have been impossible. While Arthur had taken multiple direct hits and indirect hits from explosions he hadn't been able to touch Jaune.

Arthur had bruises and some of his clothes were burnt. His aura was probably in the yellow by now. But Jaune he just stood there, not even a piece of dirt on his clothes.

His son had outmatched him in almost everything. That was the thing, Arthur hadn't been outsmarted or outmaneuvered he had just been outmatched.

Jaune was simply in a different league than him.

It should have been impossible, so many questions flooded Arthur's mind. But one question was dominant. How was that that Jaune could do the things he did.

All those years back when he and his wife had first tried to get a read on Jaune's aura they had discovered something. Their son could never become a hunter because he had been born without aura.

* * *

Jaune looked towards the man standing in front of him. After 2 and a half years of being his student Jaune had never as much as managed to lay a hand on Shirou.

Signing Jaune picked himself up from the ground and took a stance, "Trace On" he muttered. And two random blades appeared in his hands.

He still had a long way to go before he could be considered a hunter that much was clear to him. And so once again Jaune began his assault upon Shirou not realizing just how wrong he was.

* * *

 **And here is the second chapter, this one a bit longer.**

 **Someone asked what Shirou this was going to be. Well it's going to be my own Shirou but he is going to be most similar to the UBW version.**

 **I know this chapter didn't have much from Jaune's POV so to compensate next chapter is going to be mostly Jaune's POV.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	3. Fated Observations

**And here comes the third chapter.**

 *******Note, in this story Jaune will be referring to aura as prana.*******

* * *

Sitting on the ground Jaune was soaked in sweat looking like someone who had just come back from running a marathon. If someone were to take his temperature right now they would be shocked by how high it was, lethal to most people.

Sitting there Jaune was staring at the ground clearly exhausted from what he previously had been doing. Taking a breath he looked up to the various notes that were lying on the ground before him. The notes contained weird symbols and what looked to be math equations but overall they contained meaningless information to everyone but two people.

Signing Jaune murmured "Here we go again."

Stretching his hand before him and taking on a look of concentration Jaune spoke "Judging the concept of creation."

Suddenly white energy erupted from his outstretched hand, it appeared as if the energy was confined to a space around the hand while desperately trying to escape.

"Hypothesizing the basic structure."

After saying that the energy started to confine itself to a more smaller volume and after a few moments it seemed as if it was confined to a volume that took on the shape of a blade.

"Duplicating the composition materials."

Now the energy no longer erratically tried to escape its volume of confinement but seemed to stabilize and after a few seconds seemed to transform and take on the outlook of steel.

"Imitating the skill of its making."

What appeared to be a sword seemed complete now but for the occasional sparkle of white energy, it seemed as if while it existed and had a shape something was desperately pulling at the blade and trying to break it.

"Sympathizing with the experience of its growth."

The next change to the sword was subtle, something that even some of the most powerful beings on the planet would have been blind too. Infact right now even Jaune himself couldn't quite pinpoint the change.

"Reproducing the accumulated years."

The sword that looked like it was about to break now looked like it was stablized, not quite perfect but very close now. Most people would maybe have seen it and thought that it was a normal sword but there were still something of about it.

Taking a deep breath once again Jaune spoke "Excelling every manufacturing process."

After that had been spoken and a few moments had passed the feeling of something not being right began to disappear. A few seconds passed and then Jaune seemed to be holding a sword. To everyone it would have been a perfectly normal sword. You could have showed the blade to even some of the most powerful beings on the planet and they would have assumed it to be a normal sword. Everyone but two individuals on the planet would have seen a normal plain sword.

After inspecting the blade carefully Jaune took on an expression of excitement. Standing up he now just noticed how drained in sweat he was. But he didn't care for what he had been trying to do for the last months and failed every time he had finally succeeded in.

Standing on shaking feet he started walking over to a table which was currently occupied by a man with white hair and tan skin who was reading some book.

Putting the blade down on the table before the man Jaune said "I've done it!"

Looking up from his book the man looked at the sword and after a single moment of looking at it he spoke "Finally." And then returning his gaze to the book he added "Now do it again."

* * *

Confusion would be a good word to describe the current state of the mind of one Jaune Arc. Looking upon Arthur Arc Jaune had a multiple of thoughts running through his head, all these thoughts related to the man he was looking at. If you would ask Jaune to summarize these thoughts in one word the word you would get would be "inefficient". Or to be more specific "surprisingly inefficient". So what was so surprising about it? Well it were a number of things, things that just didn't make sense to Jaune.

After a few moments of contemplation Jaune looked towards his father who at this moment was looking guilty as he was being berated by his mother. "It doesn't make any sense." He muttered quietly.

Looking towards the house, in particular towards the window that belongs to his room he began making his way towards the crowd of people that were still standing there. A minute ago during the fight some of them had been cheering and yelling in excitement while others had just looked shocked. Jaune noted that the ones that had looked shocked had been the people with combat training, the hunters. Why they looked so shocked was a mystery for Jaune at the moment.

As he began walking towards the house Jaune spoke "I'm gonna go to my room to change." It was aimed at no-one in particular but Jaune's parents instantly perked up at it.

Looking towards her son Juniper Arc spoke "Jaune, wait I want to talk to you." in a slightly worried tone, something that contrasted strongly with the berating one that she had been utilizing with Arthur just before.

Jaune ignored her, he didn't want to talk right now, right now he wanted to be alone so that he could think. He did feel a slight amount of guilt for ignoring his mother. Even though she hadn't always been there for him when he needed her he knew that she did her best for all of them. That was what Shirou had told him.

Moving his mind away from such thoughts Jaune continued on his way towards his house but first he had to move through the crowed of people that were still standing there. Walking up towards them Jaune recognized a few, there was that girl that they had wanted him to fight before his father had shown some common sense. She was looking at him as if she didn't believe he was there, she wasn't the only one like that. What was up with that anyway, the fight hadn't been that special.

Looking at her Jaune still couldn't understand how anyone could have thought that they had been a good match for a fight. Just to be safe then Jaune focused his gaze upon her and muttered "Trace".

Structural analysis was truly amazing, Jaune wouldn't know what to do without it. How could anyone go into a fight without knowing anything about their opponent, even knowing things like their exact height or weight was already a huge advantage. Structural analysis allowed the user to analyse an object or person and gather information about it or them. In case of the person one could discern quite a few things if he or she was practiced in the art, and Shirou had made sure Jaune had gotten his practise. Quickly noting all the people standing there Jaune thanked Shirou for showing him how to do it without anyone noticing.

After he muttered the word Jaune's head instantly filled up with information. All of the information was about the girl, her weight, her height, her measurement and a bunch of other things. She had been wearing her weapon so that helped with making a mental image of her. Looking through the information in his head he moved his thoughts towards the girls history that also could be discerned with structural analysis. Well he couldn't discern any concrete details about her life but only general stuff like how much hours per day she trained on average or the amount of swords she had. Now because she had been carrying her blade Jaune did get a complete record of her fighting style. Something that only he and Shirou could do apparently.

And there it was her fighting style while definitely good was way too undeveloped to be used against him. Her muscles to weak to offer any significant resistance even if she reinforced them. He could discern her speed and it was too slow to keep up with him.

One didn't have to be that good in structural analysis to have discerned that, heck even a passive scan was more than enough to completely disqualify the girl as a threat. So why was everyone acting so shocked when he had dismissed her, it made no sense. Didn't these people practise structural analysis, of course they did it was a basic skill after all. But then why?

Shaking his head Jaune continued on his way moving his gaze away from the girl. Moving now into the crowed of people Jaune began receiving claps and the shoulder and some people even came up to him to shake his hand and saying things like "Amazing fight!", "Best thing I have ever seen." and "Nikos has nothing on you!" he had no idea who this Nikos person was though.

At one point some short man had come up to him and had began speaking only to freeze before he even could have uttered a single sound before just standing there and gaping at him. Jaune had tried to ignore that man.

Looking towards the various face Jaune tried to catch a glimpse of her. And there she was tall, green eyes and blond hair, he still couldn't make out her face. Like everyone who had some kind of combat experience she just stood there shocked. What made her so special at least in this crowed of people was the way that prana flowed through her. While with almost everyone here who had a significant amount of prana it was as if it was just lumped together inside of their bodies, it was an incredible waste. Shirou had explained the importance to him of controlling the streams of prana through his body for there to be a minimum amount of wasted prana.

Now while the woman's prana streams weren't up to his and Shirou's standards they were leagues better than those of everyone else here so much so that she stood out. That was the reason that Jaune had noticed her in the first place. Making sure that he remembered her prana signature he continued.

About to reach the back door of his house Jaune suddenly stopped as a man in a black with green suit appeared in his way.

"Hello there Jaune" Said a smooth voice belonging to the man.

Looking at the man several alarm that Shirou had instilled upon Jaune started screaming. Even a passive scan of the man revealed enough information about the man that Jaune could safely classify him as somewhat of a treat. But it was not his combat skill that had Jaune's alarms ringing, it was the fact that this man matched the description of one Ozpin.

Now why would Jaune know of Ozpin, well only about 3 weeks back Shirou had casually mentioned him and in the processes describing his appearance and combat style. Describing someone's combat style was an effective way of building the image of a person for the likes of Shirou and Jaune. Instead of relying solely on appearance they could also use the information that they acquired through structural analysis.

Shirou had said several things about Ozpin but the most important thing that he had emphasized was that given the opportunity and if the setting was discreet Jaune should seriously consider ending him as it might save him some trouble along the way. He hadn't elaborated any further on that.

Jaune was no stranger to killing, in his many trips with Shirou he had been forced to take quite a few lives. But even still, Shirou was not someone that would take a life without cause so for him to issue a kill order was no small thing.

At the time Jaune had not really paid any special attention to that comment, he had simply assumed that this Ozpin would be some kind of criminal and left it at that and Shirou had not elaborated further than a description of the man.

Well this was definitely awkward, standing before a man he was supposed to kill. In his description of Ozpin Shirou did say that he was an expert in making people do what he wanted them to. He did this by making small seemingly insignificant suggestions to the people in question. Jaune knew of this type of manipulation, Shirou had made sure he was educated in these kinds of things. These people were usually well connected and well established citizens who would manipulate others to progress their own goals. That didn't mean they were necessarily evil people but still.

Shirou did mention that the best way to combat these kind of people was to simply ignore them not giving them a chance to enact any manipulation, at least the direct kind.

Well then the course of action in this case seemed clear. And thus Jaune simply stepped around Ozpin completely ignoring him and seemingly not even noticing him. Had Jaune seen Ozpin face then he would have seen the man raise an eyebrow in a surprised manner.

Well that was just great, the number of questions in Jaune's head only had grown with the encounter with Ozpin, this day really was starting to become something special. Still Ozpin was not the most pressing concern, his type wasn't one to act in broad daylight and thus he would be no immediate threat to the party goers. Still it was very concerning that he would encounter a man such as that during his family's party.

Stepping through the backdoor of his house Jaune made his way to the stairs and then to his room which he then entered. Sitting on his bed Jaune began running the day through his head.

* * *

Looking at the burning pile that once had been his clothes Jaune spoke "What am I supposed to wear now?" Well he supposed he could always just trace some clothes, it was more difficult to trace clothes for him but they would do.

"Just wear your current garb." The voice belonging to Shirou spoke somewhere out of the corner of the room they were currently residing in. Shirou was currently rummaging through some boxes looking for something, well that was at least what he had told Jaune.

Jaune was currently wearing his hunter's outfit, it was something Shirou had given him two years into his training. It was an almost exact copy of Shirou's own that he himself would wear during combat. The only real difference was that Shirou's version had some gold accents and the red sleeveless coat apparently had some kind of special properties, properties which Shirou han never fully explained to Jaune.

Anyway it was not something that Jaune would wear in public, it stood out to much. "Won't I stand a little bit out with this." Jaune said motioning to his clothes.

Not even looking at him Shirou spoke "It's nothing special for hunters to wear their combat outfits in public, you will draw some attention but nothing major."

"Oh, Ok then. I will see you tomorrow then?" Jaune asked as he began making his way towards the door that led out of this room.

Still rummaging in the boxes Shirou spoke annoyed "Structural analysis or not unwinding ropes is always a pain." Finally standing straight Shirou revealed what he had been searching for in the boxes.

Shirou was currently holding what to almost everyone would have looked like simple ropes but a quick structural analysis quickly revealed that they had some pretty complex mystic codes embedded in them. Jaune was normally good at recognizing mystic codes, it also was much easier if one knew structural analysis.

Mystic codes were object that had certain properties to them or had some kind of helpful function. Anything from being fire resistant to being able to create actual fire if the user would channel some prana through them. Using tracing the likes of Shirou and Jaune could create these object in mass and using a special hunter's skill called alteration they could then embed these mystic codes in other objects. Embedding traced objects had the property of giving those objects a root in the real world which would cause them to remain intact almost indefinitely.

While traced objects could remain intact for almost weeks on end they would always disintegrate after that, it made sense as no matter how high quality they were they would always be recognized as a foreign object by the world and thus it would always try to destroy them.

Embedding gave those object something to hang on to and thus could expand their lifespan to almost centuries, well at least in theory.

Looking at the rope Jaune recognized the mystic code it had embedded within it self. "It's that spear that can resist prana." Yeah Shirou had showed him that spear, it was very difficult to trace thus Jaune couldn't quite use it in combat yet unless he prepared it beforehand. It was a very powerful weapon especially for use an arrow. One could snipe prana users from a distance and they almost never would have any resistance to it.

"Indeed Jaune." Shirou spoke while he was putting on a coat.

"Why do you need tha…." Jaune was cut of by Shirou.

"We will have to postpone our meetings for a couple of weeks." Shirou said as he moved to another part of the room and now was packing a backpack.

Jaune was taken aback by that proclamation, postpone their meetings? In 3 years that had only happened a couple of times. During those times Jaune had to train on his own which wasn't as productive as with Shirou. Well it was a lot less painful at least so it wasn't so bad but still.

"Why, this time." Jaune asked after a few moments.

Still packing the backpack Shirou spoke "I need to go talk to someone." He said it as if it was the most normal thing ever but considering he was packing prana resistant rope with him it would not be a normal talk. No actually this was Shirou it would be a normal talk….. for him.

Jaune did not bother to ask why Shirou would not include him in this little mission. This wasn't the first time Shirou had gone of on his own and he hadn't explained the reason why the last time either so he wouldn't this time. Well no shame in trying.

"And why can't you take me with you?" Jaune already knew what answer he would get, there really had been no point in asking but who knows, Shirou was always full of surprises maybe this time he would actually tell him.

Shirou who had finished packing his backpack just smirked at the question "I'll be back in a few weeks, I'll contact you." And before Jaune could say anything else the white haired man jumped up to the ceiling and through the roof window which closed by itself when he passed it.

Well that had been an example of typical Shirou. So signing Shirou took his own backpack and began making his way outside, only he used the door like regular people.

Closing the door of the warehouse Jaune began making his way home. He and Shirou used an old warehouse in the industrial districts of Vale as their ….. wel base of operations you could call it. It was nothing special and out of the way. Well to everyone it would have seemed like nothing special, in reality it had some bounded fields around it. The bounded fields would keep the unwanted people out and even had some offensive functions in case anyone would try to attack the warehouse.

Bounded fields were an other wonder of the hunter world, they allow to imbue some kind of property around an area. The property could be anything ranging from simple detection to something more complex as a subconscious suggestion. It was with these subconscious suggestion that they became useful in keeping people away.

It was weird that other hunters did not notice it though. Even if Jaune had not know that the warehouse had a field around it he would have instantly spotted it with a passive analysis. But Shirou had ensured him that the field would not be spotted by other hunters.

What also was strange was that Jaune never had encountered a bounded field not of his own or Shirou's making. Even his own house didn't have any and he had checked. Even an active analysis of his house revealed no bounded fields. In fact the analysis effectively told him that his house was simply made from regular materials and had no prana properties to it. It was strange, very strange.

After learning about bounded fields Jaune had expected that all hunters would use them to protect their houses but apparently his parents had not bothered. He had tried to ask his mother once. She had looked at him weirdly before running of to one of his sisters as she had shouted for help with cleaning her weapon. His sisters were supposed to be prodigies but they could sure cause some damage when they weren't careful. Still it had been annoying and he had not bother to ask since then. Oh well maybe they thought they had no need of bounded field for protection.

Walking through the streets Jaune took note of several people that were looking at him, stopping with whatever they had been doing. It was understandable, he was after all still in his hunter's clothes and he would capture people's attention. It did make him feel slightly uncomfortable. Having spent a number of years with mostly one person for company had made him a little bit self conscious around other people and in larger crowds.

Trying to remain cool Jaune just continued walking nodding to the occasional person that he would pass. They would always nod and smile back, the women would also blush for some reason though. After walking a couple of miles Jaune took a shortcut through the park.

Entering the park Jaune just continued walking when suddenly a little girl appeared before him.

"Mommy, mommy look a hunter!" She shouted excitedly while she was jumping up and down.

A woman who was probably the girl's mother walked over, Jaune did note that the woman was quite stunning. Great now he was feeling even more self conscious.

Smiling at him the woman spoke "Would you mind taking a photo with my daughter?"

"Err, sure." Jaune spoke awkwardly. Dropping his backpack he walked over to the girl and kneeled down to be on her height level. Jaune did note that as the woman was taking the picture even more people started approaching. They had probably spotted him when the little girl had been shouting.

And so after shaking a couple of hands and giving a few autographs the crowd of people had mostly cleared. Ok that had been a new experience. Having spent so many years with Shirou operating in seclusion he had forgotten that hunters are actually quite famous and would attract a lot of people. Really Jaune was not used to so many people being around him, well at least people that he wasn't fighting.

After most of the people had left Jaune did notice that the little girl who had first ambushed him was still here. Coming to stand before him she looked kinda awkward as she opened her mouth to speak "Mr hunter, do you think I could become one day as you?"

She wanted to know if she could be a hunter. Well it was a normal thing to ask for someone her age, a lot of kids her age wanted to become hunters. And thus smiling Jaune performed an active analysis of the girl. The analysis revealed that the girl had a very low amount of circuits, barely enough to perform basic analysis.

Circuits were necessary to conduct prana through the body, they acted as conduits that connect to the astral plane and with them one could convert lifeforce into prana. Without a sufficient amount someone could not become a hunter.

She looked excitedly as Jaune spoke "Unfortunately you don't have the necessary amount of circuits, it will be difficult for your body to conduct sufficient amount of prana." Well that was horrible, maybe he could have sugar coated it a little bit for her, oh well no point giving a child valse hope right.

The girl just stared confused "Err...what does that mean?" Ah oof, he had been lucky as it appeared the girl hadn't understood him. It made sense as he had used the more technical terms that made up a hunter's lexicon.

So Jaune just smiled "Well I'm not saying that you can't become a hunter but it will be very difficult for you."

Now the girl was beaming "So I can?!" she asked even more excited than before.

"Eh sure, why not." Jaune spoke in an uncertain voice. Luckily the girl took it as a conformation. Well it was no lie, she could still become a hunter but she would have to work very hard to perform even the most basic of techniques. He doubted she would be able to fight an average level grim. Great so now he had set this child on a potential life ending path.

He watched as the girl waved to him as her mother was walking her away from him. Jaune hoped that the girl would try to walk a different path than that of a hunter. Oh well she was still a child she would probably discover something different soon enough.

Well that didn't happen often, to have people walk up to you and ask for your autograph. It had happened once in Atlas but he had been with Shirou that time so he had been less uncomfortable. He was aware that because of him spending most of his time with Shirou he was unused to masses, unless he was fighting those masses of course. He probably should go and try to go out while Shirou was gone, get some social experience. Maybe he could go to a party. If only he knew where he could find a party.

Continuing on his walk Jaune left the park and after a few more miles he entered one of the nicer districts of Vale.

A lot of hunters lived here and they liked to mark their houses with their family emblems, although Jaune has walked this route many times he stilled liked to watch the various emblems. With passive analysis he could easily determine the age of the emblems, Jaune noted that the bigger houses had older emblems. It made sense, older hunter families would have had more time to amass fortunes.

Thinking of hunter families made his thoughts move to his own family, didn't Azure and Olivia graduate this year? He thought he remembered Sienna mentioning it a number of months ago it had been an off hand comment and he hadn't paid too much attention to it at the time. If he remembered correctly they went to some acadamy in Vacuo, he couldn't remember it's name though.

Oh well it didn't matter they wouldn't be home today anyway, at least as far as Jaune knew. Thinking about it he didn't actually know who would be home, he had been gone with Shirou for a week. He honestly had no idea what the rest of his family was doing right now. Well it was to be expected that he wouldn't really be updated on his family considering he spent all his time training or traveling with Shirou. There really was nothing he could do about it, he had grown apart with them through the years.

Maybe if his parents had actually bothered training him, too soft they had called him. Ridiculous, the things that he had done over the years, he wasn't soft. He couldn't be soft, he was a sword and swords were made from steel. If he ever got the chance he would show them that.

Yeah he would one day prove to his family that he was a true Arc, fit to be a hunter. He understood that he still had a long way to go before he was at the level of a hunter. He actually did wonder what hunters were like. They couldn't be all like Shirou right, those who used tracing. He had inquired to other techniques beside tracing, Shirou hadn't really elaborated on those but he did mention things about using the elements and various other things. Apparently some hunters used crystals in combat, he wondered what that was like.

He had never actually met other hunters beside Shirou and those out of his family. His family didn't really discus those things with him so through them he knew of nobody and Shirou was a loner who claimed not to actually know many other hunters. Oh well, maybe he could join an academy like his sisters and meet other hunters that way.

That was an idea, now what academies were there. He knew there was Beacon and Signal. Those two were here in Vale. But he knew he was too old for Signal and Beacon apparently only accepted prodigies like his sisters and he wasn't sure that he qualified as one. He hoped that he was at least above average for his age but it was probably a far stretch to think that he was a prodigy.

He had asked Shirou once how he stood compared to others his age. Shirou had said that he didn't really know but had mentioned something about not worrying about it. He had taken that as being above average.

Noticing his house in the distance he noticed something strange, he could feel a much larger than normal prana concentration. Weird, that would mean that his family was at home? No wait he could feel a lot of different prana signatures, there were quite a few people here who had the ability to channel prana.

Stopping where he stood still a good distance away from his house he used reinforcement on his eyes and ears, it was a neat way to increase his eyesight and hearing distance. Now that he could listen he heard music coming from his house, the backyard specifically. Now why would there be music?

Looking to the front of the house he could see two people walking up to the front door. They both had prana streaming through their bodies. Now while the man clearly didn't know what he was doing as even from this distance Shirou noted that his prana streams were a mess the woman's were much better. While her prana wasn't as neatly packed as his or that of Shirou's it was still much better than that of the man. Clearly they weren't hunters, probably just some enthusiast who had a sufficient circuit count and would mess around with prana. A good way to get killed but Jaune supposed that such people simply did exist. Playing with prana was very dangerous after all, even when you knew what you were doing..

Now why would two amateurs go to his family's house? He noticed that the front door opened and a man appeared that only could be his father. Strange his prana also seemed very messy. It was probably because of the distance and because those two were obscuring his vue of him that he couldn't get a proper read on him.

He noticed that his father had let both people into his house. Hmm, so they had been welcomed. Now why was that. He hadn't known that his father was back home so now at least he had that piece of information. He noted that there were still other people there a lot of whom had their prana unlocked.

Maybe his family had organised a sort of event to educated those without proper hunter training on proper prana usage. At this point Jaune had to consider that as a possibility.

Oh well, beginning his walk again it took a few moments for Jaune to reach his house. Using his own keys to open the door Jaune walked inside. Dropping his backpack in the corridor he navigated to the backdoor which led the Arc's house yard. Opening the backdoor Jaune was met with a big crowed of people.

Jaune blinked, ok this didn't look like an educational event. Not that he knew what those looked like but they probably didn't serve snacks and have music playing at those. This had to be a party.

Why would there be a party at his house? He didn't remember his parents mentioning anything about it, well not like they mentioned much to him but something as unusual for the Arc's as a party seemed like something they should have mentioned.

Signing Jaune looked around to see if he could find someone he recognized. Well not like he actually knew anyone, that tended to happen when your only significant source of social contact was …..well Shirou.

Now what was strange was that a lot of the people here had prana coursing through their body but with almost everybody it was messy. The prana stream weren't organized, it was as if their circuits weren't even used and instead it was just using the flesh directly as a conduit. Maybe this was just something Jaune didn't know about yet, something that Shirou is yet to teach him.

Looking around Jaune spotted the woman that he had seen entering the house. Now her prana streams were more organized, still subpar by his and Shirou's standards but between these people she stood out.

Jaune was about to walk over to her, maybe she could help him with finding out what was going on when he spotted his elder sister Sienna talking to some guy.

Wait a minute his sister also was suffering from having messy prana streams. Ok, now he really wanted to know what was up with that. Shirou had spent a lot of time explaining how important it was to have proper prana streams. It was important to use one's prana wisely and having good organized prana streams was an important part of that. Heck it made a lot of sense, if one could transport prana through their body in an efficient manner they would have more available to actually do work with.

Then why was almost everybody save one woman here neglecting their prana streams that much. Even his own sister seemed to be suffering from this. Was Jaune missing something here? Wasn't Sienna supposed to be some grand prodigy?

Shirou had only very recently taught him how to analyse the prana streams of other people so this was actually the first time he had gotten the chance to examine those of his family members.

Walking up to her Jaune noted that the guy she was talking to was eying him strangely. Suddenly Jaune remembered where he was and began feeling selconsious again, damn social anxiety.

* * *

After talking to his sister Jaune remembered just wanting to go upstairs to figure out what was up with the people here. Of course that hadn't worked out as his father had come and began asking weird questions and then that guy who proposed he fight that girl. Thinking about it he now released that guy had been Ozpin. And then the fight had happened and now he was here.

Ok sitting on his bed looking to the wall Jaune tried to run all the unexpected things that had happened during the fight through his head. At first he had thought this would be a great opportunity to show his father how far he had come, he had been a bit reluctant but still he had gone through with it. Because of his momentary excitement he had forgotten that his father also had horrible prana streams.

He had fully expected to have been played around with, after all his father was supposed to be one of the greatest hunters on remnant. Now he had been aware that tracing wasn't exactly common and he might at the very least momentarily set his father of balance with it. But even with tracing he didn't expect to have even the slightest chance. And thus beginning the fight Jaune thought of first trying to get a better sense for his father's combat style before revealing any of his more advanced tracing skills.

Now after he had fought his father for a few moments at first he had thought that his father was just trying to give him a chance but after a while he could not help but notice the way in which his father was handling his prana. Instead of carefully guiding it to the structural imperfections in his muscles to increase their performance Arthur Arc was simple… well taking a big chunk of prana and slamming it onto his muscles.

It was incredible inefficient, stupid even. The shear amount of prana his father was wasting that way was incredible. Shirou would have beaten Jaune to a pulp as punishment if he would have done that. It even showed, his father could barely keep up with his speed. And this wasn't even the fastest Jaune could go.

After a while his father had begun using his semblance which was single biggest waste of prana that Jaune had ever seen. Those energy waves were nothing but big chunks of prana tossed out. They didn't even have any structure to them, just prana and that's it. What was going on here.

The way this fight was going Jaune was currently winning, he wasn't even putting that much effort into it to be honest. What was his father trying to pull here. Was he trying to show his son of or something. No everyone should notice the way in which Arthur was treating his prana, how wasteful it was. Nobody would believe that this was a real fight. The whole ordeal simply didn't make any sense.

Was everyone just pulling a prank on him, at this point that really had become a true possibility. No that was just stupid. But then the question remained how it was possible that none of the supposed hunters downstairs had any semblance of proper prana management.

His father was no stranger to combat, that much was clear from the history that Jaune had gotten through structural analysis from his sword. The skill had also given him a full recap of his father's combat style. It was quite an impressive style, on par with even some of the more powerful swords that Shirou had showed him. But style alone meant nothing to a hunter if the other attributes that made up a hunter weren't on par.

Hmm a lot of the hunters that Jaune had seen had impressive history embedded within their weapons. So it meant these people were no strangers to combat either. So why then….

Shaking his head Jaune stood up, he should probably get a snack first and then figure all of this out. Why wasn't Shirou here, he could have asked him what was going on. And to think this was his first interaction with hunters other than his parents or Shirou.

Looking to the mirror on the wall Jaune realized that he was still wearing his combat outfit. So singing Jaune began undressing himself. He had just removed his shirt so he stood barechested when suddenly the door opened and Jaune saw his mother standing in the doorway.

"Jaune…" She said before pausing as she saw him standing without his shirt.

Shaking her head after a few moments still standing in the doorway she continued "Are you hurt?"

Picking out a shirt out of the drawer Jaune smiled as he said "Not a scratch." He really wasn't, his father hadn't managed to as much as touch him. Still, it was kinda nice that his mother was showing concern for him.

"Ah … good." still standing in the doorway she looked kinda awkward as she just stood there.

Putting on his shirt Jaune look to his mother kinda confused "You need something?"

Blinking Juniper Arc stood there looking awkward "Ah I just noticed your err… semblance?"

"Semblance?"

"Yeah your semblance, it's quite something." She said actually looking proud "Very impressive."

What is she talking about Jaune thought "What is a semblance?" he asked confused. Hech she was even proud about it.

Now Juniper's gaze turned confused "Your semblance, you know…."

No he didn't know "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Juniper Arc looked upon her son before her gaze became questioning and she stepped forward taking her son's head into her hands and then she began carefully examining his head.

"Eum mom, what are you doing." Jaune asked his mother as he just stood there not sure what to do.

"It doesn't look like that idiot managed to hit your head." There had been a bit of scorn in her voice as she said idiot, clearly she was referring to his father.

Taking a step back out of his mother's arms who at the action looked a bit annoyed Jaune spoke "Nobody hit me on the head." Like there had even been a chance of that.

Still wanting to know what she had meant with semblance he continued before she could scold him for not letting her finish examining his head "Now what did you mean with semblance?"

Blinking Junpiter looked kinda confused "How can you not know that?" she looked to her son who just looked at her with a blank face "A semblance is the manifestation of our souls, it is the innate power that all hunters posses." Still having her eyes locked on her eyes "And you clearly just demonstrated yours during the fight, I am not sure what it is but is has something todo with making weapons."

A manifestation of the soul? Was she talking about one's origin, it was the only thing that came close to what she just had said. The concept of origin was very complex, Shirou had spent a good amount of time explaining it to him as It was of particular importance to both of them. The reason it was of great importance to them was because both their element and origin were sword. Something that was extraordinarily rare. While one's element merely decided what element would be the easiest to manipulate for a hunter. One's origin definite the starting point that one would have in life.

Jaune supposed that it could be described as the manifestation of one's soul. Still she had asked him something like that? Shirou had explained that hunter's perceived the asking of one's origin as something very personal and that he should not do it if he did not know the person very well. But this was his mother so.

After having been silent with a contemplating expression on his face Jaune finally spoke "It appears that what you call semblance I know under a different name." It was weird, Shirou had never mentioned that some hunter's used different terminology. Though Jaune supposed it was not that far stretched that their would be multiple hunter terminologies in existence. Maybe it were only the hunter's in Vale that used the term "semblance" while all the others used "origin".

Before his mother could comment on what Jaune had just said he added "Well as you are my mother I see no harm in telling you, my semblance is sword."

"Sword?" Juniper who had looked like she had wanted to say something suddenly froze.

After a few moments of silence she spoke again "Just sword, that's kinda an uncommon name."

Uncommon, was it? Maybe he should ask Shirou about it. He had never really thought about things like origin names. Still..

"It's seems like a perfectly fine name to me." Shirou had the same origin and he also called it sword so Jaune had simply copied him there.

"Ah sure then… I guess ..I.. I meen that . Of course it's fine." She looked kinda awkward now and looked a little bit ashamed for some reason.

Ok, this was also starting to become very awkward for him too.

"So I was about to take a shower." Jaune said ash he began making his way towards the door of his room.

"What.. Ah sure go ahead." Juniper said as she still stood in the middle of Jaune's room.

As Jaune left the room Juniper remained there for a few seconds before leaving it and walking downstairs.

* * *

During the party she had been talking to few of her old school friends so when the commotion had begun about some spar she had assumed it had been her husband and one of his old school friends. It was nothing special for Arthur to have a practice fight with someone so she had ignored the entire ordeal completely.

Now after the various reactions that she had begun hearing from the crowed she had become curious. Looking upon the people a lot of them had been either shocked or awed by what they were watching. That had spiked her interest enough for her to actually come to the front of the crowed and see what was going on.

Imagining her shock when she saw her only son fighting his father. Her first instinct had been to rush to them to stop the fight before Jaune got hurt and then to kill Arthur for endangering Jaune like that. That instinct quickly had been overruled when she saw her husband get hit by a couple of sword to the stomach. And after taking a closer look she saw what should have been impossible. Her husband was effectively giving it his all and he was being defeated by Jaune.

It was inconceivable, but still. So just like everybody else she had watched Jaune. She watched as he summoned those swords out of thin air, she had watched as he made them explode. As he moved with incredible speed and fought Arthur with immense strength. Her brain had effectively stopped working by that point. For a moment she had fully expected the fight to stop and everyone to turn to her and say that it had been just a joke. But it hadn't been a joke. Not that what should have been impossible for so many different reasons had been happening before her.

It had taken quite a while for her to regain her senses, at that point she had finally noticed the damage that this fight had caused to the backyard and so she had decided to intervene. Noticing that Jaune had appeared fine she had first scolded Arthur for being so reckless before turning to Jaune to give him the same treatment only to find him gone. So she had gone to the house where she had found him in his room.

Juniper Arc was currently standing in the hallway of the house saying goodbye to the various guests that were currently in the process of leaving the party. After the excitement that had been the fight most people had decided to call it a day and leave.

After a few minutes of shaking hands and saying goodbyes she closed the door and walked to the living room were now a much smaller group of people remained.

"C'mon now Arthur, you can't expect me to believe that you had no hand in your son's training." Ozpin said in his signature smooth voice.

Arthur who was sitting on the couch holding his head in his hands just signed "For the last time I have no idea where Jaune learned to fight like that."

Ozpin's gaze remained in it's seemingly permanant neutral state though a slight edge of scepticism could be seen "You understand how with the current circumstances I find that very hard to believe." He continued "If what you are saying is correct you were not aware that your son was training to become a hunter, a process that takes many years."

Looking up at Ozpin Arthur looked a little bit guilty "We don't exactly talk much, honestly I don't really knew what was going on in his life."

Turning his gaze upon Juniper Ozpin spoke "And what about you, were you also not aware that your son was training to become a hunter."

Juniper open her mouth to speak but before she could utter a single word someone else interrupted her "I am sorry but this is not the thing that I find the most interesting at the moment." Glynda said. Normally she would not interrupted someone like that.

"What do you mean?" Bianca Arc asked who was current standing in the corner of the room carefully observing the other occupants.

Looking quite serious Glynda spoke "The boys aura control." and after pausing for a moment "It is like nothing I have ever seen, to have achieved such a high level of skill it is ….. Incomprehensible."

"I assure you Glynda that I too have noticed his extraordinary control of aura and yes I agree a seventeen year old no matter how brilliant can not simple achieve something like that." Ozpin said while looking at Glynda.

"I asked about his semblance." Juniper suddenly spoke.

Almost everyone in the room perked up at this "Well I didn't really get much but he calls it sword."

"Sword?" William mutter before adding "That's rather an unorthodox name." It was a weird name, normally the name of a semblance would hint at the effect of said semblance. "Sword" didn't hint at any effect it was just well "sword".

Azure who had been quietly whispering with Olivia suddenly looked up "He actually said something like that to me once." and after looking to the side turning her face away from the others she added "I didn't really understand what he had been saying at the time, something about origin or something like that." looking back upon the group "I hadn't enquired at the time as I had thought he had been simple making stuff up!"

Her gaze turning speculative Juniper spoke "William you know a lot about various hunter cultures right?" she asked looking at the young man who was standing next to Sienna.

"I do." William said with excitement in his voice. Learning about various hunter families and their respective cultures was one of his hobbies something that he had inherited from his father. In their opinion one could learn a lot about various hunter techniques and secrets by tracing their origin. And most techniques usually find their origin with some family, as such combat styles also are subject to this.

Because of this regions usually develop their techniques and styles in similar ways and come together to form what is commonly know as style families. When other aspects of a hunter's lifestyle is included these style families are expanded to cultures. For example the way a hunter's burial is held differs greatly in the various kingdoms.

"What do you wanne know." he asked.

Biting her lip Juniper spoke "Do you know of any other names used for semblance."

William blinked "C'mon everyone knows that the name semblance is universal for all hunters and has been for a long time, maybe the very first hunters used various names but it was one of the first things to become standardized and that was a very long time ago." after pausing and thinking for a bit "I am sorry but if their were different names for semblance they would have died out a long time ago."

"Why would you ask that mom it is common knowledge, they teach you that in the best hunter practices class in the very first year of a basic hunter school." Sienna spoke with a questioning gaze at her mother's seemingly weird question.

"I agree it is a strange question." Ozpin spoke as he had been observing Juniper and listening to what was being said.

"Jaune didn't know what a semblance was when I asked him, only after describing it did he recognize what I was talking about and apparently he knew it under a different name." Of course Juniper had known that there were no other words for semblance and that it was one of the most standardized terms in the hunter's lexicon. The fact that a hunter for whatever reason would not know it was just mind boggling. Though compared to what she had seen just less than a hour ago it was but a side detail.

At the statement that she had just made everyone remained quiet only the sound of Ozpin muttering something that sounded like "Interesting" could be heard.

It remained like that for a few moments before Glynda suddenly stood, having taken a seat just a few moments ago "Let's just call the boy down here and ask him ourselves."

"I do wanna get some answers." Arthur said.

"And what are you planning on asking him then?" Bianca suddenly asked looking at her father.

"Well how he can manipulate aura like that for starters and then….." Glynda was cut of by Arthur. Clearly Glynda had other priorities here.

Looking a bit guilty he spoke " Listen I honestly don't know what to ask him right now… all of this is just so unexpected I…..." he trailed of the end there.

And before anyone else could speak the sound of someone descending the stairs could be heard.

* * *

After his shower Jaune had returned to his room and put on some casual street clothes. He had a lot of questions for which he wanted answers and Shirou had thought him to be proactive. So instead of sitting in his room and trying to get answers to the questions that he had with the limited information at hand he would go out and go on intelligence gathering. And it so happened that he had an idea where he should start looking.

Leaving his room he made his way towards the stairs. As he was descending them he noted that there were several prana signatures in the living room. He had noted that most people had left the house while he had been showering and changing. But there were still more people in the living room than those that made up his family.

He supposed he should at least notify his family that he would be gone for a while. He had to consider the more than likely possibility that his parents might ask some questions to him about his combat prowess. If he recalled correctly this had actually been the first time that he actually demonstrated any of his abilities to them. Then he had never expected to fight his father in an actually fight and he definitely would have never expected to have defeated his father in a fight. And as to how exactly he had been able to do that, well the small trip he was about to take would help him find some answers that question.

Stepping into the living room he immediately noted all of the occupants who on their turn all looked at him. His entire family with the guy who had been standing next to Sienna were present. Also present was the woman with the "better than average" prana streams. And now that Jaune had a proper look at her he noted that she was….. wel a bombshell. Ok now was not the time for that. Honestly one thing that he admittedly had no experience in what so ever was women.

Being a teenager he understood that it was normal to experience attraction to the opposite sex but because of his training with Shirou he had limited interaction with other women than those in his family. And he didn't have that much interaction with his family to begin with. He could actually count the times that he had talked with a woman outside of his family during the last 3 years on one hand. And those interaction had been mostly single sentence exchanges.

Clearing his head of any such thoughts he noted the final occupant of the room, Ozpin. Now it was fascinating to find him present among this group. It also was interesting that that woman was here too. But now he recalled it had been Ozpin who had entered the house with her before the fight. So they had come together then. Ok that made for an interesting connection. Before he had simply wanted to say a quick goodbye to his family but if Ozpin was still here than he had an interesting opportunity to get some information out of him.

Someone like Ozpin was used to being in control of the situation and that was something he could exploit right now. It would have to be very subtle almost invisible but he was certain he could exploit the current situation to his advantage. In a way that Ozpin would not see it coming.

And thus utilizing a very basic deception technique that he had seen Shirou use before he looked straight into his father's eyes. It lasted a few moments and it appeared that he was about to say something to him. And then as he opened his mouth to utter his first words he quickly averted his gaze from his father over to Ozpin.

"Ozpin I heard quite a few interesting things about you but would you mind telling me who exactly you are?" The question was blunt, Jaune had seen Shirou utilize bluntness to offset people and make them reveal information that they normally would not. By first creating the illusion that he was about to speak with his father he further offsets his opponent and makes him more viable to slip information. And let's not forget the ever so useful structural analysis.

' _Trace on, Active analysis initialized'_

Ozpin blinked a few times before speaking smoothly "You heard a few interesting things about me, may I ask what they were."

' _Heat level rising, heart rate increased, slight spike in prana.'_ It appears Ozpin was using prana to keep his heartbeat under control, Jaune supposed it was a good way of staying calm and Ozpin was clearly no stranger to this technique.

"Oh just this and that but you didn't answer my question." It was important to remain upfront that way even the most experienced opponents would have to give something.

Ozpin looked calm as he answered Jaune's question "Well what do you want me to say that most people don't know about me."

"And what do most people know about you." Jaune pressed on.

"Well I am the headmaster of Beacon academy as everyone knows beside that I would say my sole other interesting quality is my love of coffee." Ozpin actually appeared taken aback by that question, like he didn't actually know what to make of it. The last part had been said with a very slight edge of humor to it.

Headmaster of Beacon. Ozpin was the headmaster of Beacon. Damn his social inexperience, he must have looked stupid just now. Jaune knew that a lot of hunters would go to a school like Beacon and it made sense that it's headmaster would come to an even just as this one. One that had been filled with what seemingly were hunters.

Damn now that he thought about it information about Ozpin must be widely available and here he was fishing like a idiot for tidbits. Great well..

Remembering where he was Jaune remembered that he was still standing in the living room with the other members of his family. Well this must have looked weird to everyone. Damn it he had had seen an opportunity and effectively overcommitted himself forgetting about his surroundings. Yep he could hear the speech Shirou would have given him in this situation.

Well if you embarrass yourself or cause a somewhat awkward scene getting the hell out of there was always a valid option, well in most cases at least. And now that he thought about it Shirou did mention that fishing for information is best done in a more private setting and at the very least not when you are the center of attention of a group of people.

Smiling Jaune spoke "Headmaster…. Interesting" Ok that wasn't the best follow up that he could have come up with but it would have to do. Anyway now to get to hell out of here "Well anyway I was about to go out for a while." And looking at his father he added "I'll be back in a few hours."

And before anyone could respond he left the living room and quickly made his way over to the front door which he used to leave the house.

Stepping outside he set of at a brisk pace towards the city and only after making sure that nobody from his house was following him did he relax a bit. Damn that must have been so embarrassing and weird. The headmaster of Beacon, just why the hell would someone like that be of interest to Shirou. Especially in such a way that he would essentially place a kill order on him.

Shaking his head Jaune remember one of the core ideas of Shirou's training always focus on as little things as a situation allows. And right now he only had to focus on one thing and thus increasing his pace he created a small bounded field around himself one that would simply make him less noticeable to those who didn't look for him.

Normally making a bounded field would take a little bit more effort butt this one was easy. Shirou had made a mystic code which could be traced by both him and Jaune. So instead of doing the entire process of creating the bounded field Jaune merely traced the mystic code and then he embedded it inside of his body. Normally embedding stuff inside one's own body was very dangerous and stupid but this mystic code had been made with that in mind so it was ok.

Now that he would be more difficult to notice Jaune increased his pace and after making sure not many people were around he reinforced his legs and jumped up to one of the buildings. Once on the roof he began running at a good pace.

Now the proactive plan that he had prepared could still fail if didn't found what he was currently looking for.

But there it was or rather there he was, it was nobody specific though. Jaune had hoped that one of the people that had been leaving the party would leave by themselves. And thus jumping over the rooftops Jaune thanked Shirou for his stealth training so that he could move practically undetected.

Following the young man, well the guy was till older than Jaune at least 24, Jaune waited for the right opportunity to execute his plan. He didn't have to wait too long as suddenly the man apparently decided to take a shortcut through an alley.

Making sure that nobody was around and that nobody was currently observing him Jaune made his move. Tracing a cloak to conceal his face Jaune jumped down into the alley and landed with a light tud on the ground.

Turning his head around the young man spoke "Who's the.." as the young man was turning around to look at who was behind him he never could have anticipated what happened next. Really nobody could have anticipated what had happened next. Actually even Jaune had not anticipated it. As the second that Jaune had touched the ground he immediately had jumped back up to the roof.

Looking really confused for a few moments the young man simply shrugged and continued on his way, though those who would have observed him now would have seen that his entire posture changed to indicate caution. Probably courtesy of his hunter training.

Standing on the rooftop Jaune waited for the young man to leave the alley and continue on his way to where ever he had been going. Originally Jaune had wanted to knock the young man out. The young man clearly was a hunter as he had a weapon and horrible prana streams which apparently were common place amongst most hunters. But why now did Jaune choose not to carry his plan out.

Well at the moment that Jaune had landed he had performed an active analysis of the young man and this hadn't been the very subtle kind. Luckily the young man wasn't very well versed in prana sensing to have noticed.

It was what that active analysis had revealed that had made Jaune quickly reconsider his plan. Here was the thing, Jaune had wanted to knock the guy out so that he could examine the guy's prana streams. Shirou had demonstrated some advanced techniques ones that was very useful for that kind of thing.

The reason that Jaune had not continued with his plan after the first active analysis was that that first analysis had revealed something quite shocking. Something that should have been impossible. At least in Jaune's mind. The guy's circuits, the conduits of prana through the body, they had been…... dormant.

In fact they had never been used before. If ones circuits were dormant than how could that person channel prana. And yet the guy still had prana streams through his body, though they were an unorganized mess.

So that posed the question how could someone use prana without actually channeling it through his circuits.

* * *

Jaune looked around himself. He didn't know where he currently was or how he had gotten here. And yet this place seemed familiar, no more than familiar. Jaune couldn't quite place his finger on it but he was sure he knew this place. And yet he didn't know were he was.

Looking around he noticed that he was currently standing on a hill. And now that he thought about that was the only thing that really stood out about where he currently was. All the other features seemed insignificant, no not insignificant. It was almost that beside the hill there were no other features. There where there should have been detail wasn't any. It didn't make any sense but somehow it did.

Suddenly Jaune noticed something in the distance, not quite able to make it out he began making his way towards it. After walking some distance he reached it, he could not quite make out how much distance it had been, it was as if distance didn't really have meaning in this place.

The object that he had reached was a sword. The sword was sticking out of the ground. Huh for some reason the ground seemed to be missing a texture, weird. And not just any sword it was the very first sword that he had ever traced. And suddenly just like that Jaune took notice of all the other objects that were here. It took a few moments for him to realize but he knew these objects.

These were all object that he had previously traced. Various trinkets that he had found lying around and had used as practice. There were various swords all embedded into the ground. Always sticking hilt up out of the ground. Now that Jaune thought about it he still remembered every detail about these swords down to their history. Even the ones that he had only traced ones.

Walking around Jaune noticed that he knew were all the objects in this place were, he knew where to look for them even though he had never been here before. Looking up Jaune noticed again something strange. This place had no sky. Instead of the sky there was something akin to a gray dome that went on for infinity. But wait how could he have only noticed it now, he had been walking around here for a while but had noticed the sky only now. Well that was weird. It was almost as if the concept of sky did not exist in this place until he had thought about it. And when he had thought about it this place had provided something for him.

Suddenly an idea popped up in Jaune's mind, looking down from the sky Jaune extended his hand and a random sword that had been imbedded into the ground flew out of it and into his hand.

And just like that Jaune came to realization, this place was familiar because it was his. Somehow this world belonged to him. No, not belonged to him, this world was a part of him. Somehow this world made up a part of the concept known as Jaune Arc.

To anyone else it might have sounded weird but to Jaune it made so much sense. He didn't know why it made sense to him but it did.

And just like that he woke up, it had been a dream? Looking around he saw only darkness and the outlines of tries. That made sense, he and Shirou had gone on a trip through the wilds. Searching for Shirou Jaune found him sitting on a log reading a book, no doubt using eye reinforcement to be able to read at night.

Looking at Jaune with one eye for a moment Shirou raised an eyebrow before returning back to his book. And just like that Shirou remembered that he had a hard day of training tomorrow waiting on him and currently he was still tired.

And thus beginning to drift back to sleep Jaune did note that he still could remembered that world out of his dream. He could remember it in all of it's limited detail. And for some reason Jaune hoped that he could return there.

' _Steel for a body.'_

* * *

 **And the third chapter is finished, this one mostly dealt with Jaune. Originally I wanted to include some other perspective but afterwards decided to leave those for future chapters. Still I added some from Juniper because she had gotten so little screen time last chapter.**

 **Originally I actually wanted to describe the entire fight from Jaune's perspective but afterwards decided that there wouldn't be enough new in reading the same events from just an other perspective.**

 **Now I would like to talk about some of the concerns some readers have, specifically those that think Jaune is OP. And yes while he is much more powerful than the average hunter it will not damage this story. I do not intend to have Jaune fight avarage hunters or have some grim invasion as the mean treat. I promise that Jaune's main adversaries shall be very capable opponents who will cause him a lot of trouble. For those adversaries I shall integrate a few concepts from Fate, for those interested google "dead apostle ancestor".**

 **Next chapter I plan on again featuring a greater number of different pov's. A lot of people are interested in Jaune now after all.**

 **Well that was it for this chapter, till next time.**


	4. Fated Training

**I know it has been a while (over two years...) but here is chapter 4**

* * *

"How do you know about these swords?" asked Jaune between heavy breaths as he was lying on the ground with various bruises visible on his body, his clothes were torn with spots of blood, blood that was his own. Even Though he did not look good if one would look closely they would see that the bruises had a very light white glow to them and were in fact slowly healing at a pace that was observable.

Shirou was standing not far away from where Jaune was lying on the ground his face scrunched up in contemplation. It did not appear as if he had been paying attention to what was happening around him, a few years ago Jaune would have called out his master for not paying attention. But now he knew that Shirou always was aware of what occured around him, the fact that he chose not to answer or provide any feedback to Jaune's question meant that he was coming up with an answer that would be both understandable and satisfactory to Jaune.

If there was one thing that Jaune had learned over the years is that the art of being a hunter was incredible complicated, from managing prana to organizing one's mental state to performing the necessary research to progress one's art. And so things of which one would think would be easy and straightforward were not always so and could even be at the border of the spectrum of human comprehension. It still baffled Jaune what was required of those that were on the path of becoming a hunter.

And so he patiently waited for an answer from his teacher. Lying on the ground he turned his head to the sky and closed his eyes. Going over his embedded mystic codes to make sure that were performing optimally and in sync as they were repairing his body. Most damage would have been fixed by now it was just that Jaune had used a great deal of prana and was running on fumes at the moment, now that the major organ damage had been repaired and only a few internal and external injuries were remaining he could alter the mystic codes so that they would work more efficiently for the simpler injuries.

Jaune had learned of various mystic codes from Shirou that could heal, he was required to always have a couple of them embedded inside of his body. Once embedded they required minimal prana to upkeep and could heal and restore his body when it was damaged very efficiently.

"I suppose it is not inaccurate to say that I have encountered every single sword that I can make at one point or another" said Shirou as he leaned back against a tree, causing Jaune to open his eyes and look over towards his teacher.

Speaking further Shirou said "I can assure you that you will have immense trouble finding similar swords if you were to look on your own, at least in this day and age."

A different person or perhaps more accurately a person with a state of mind that was closer to the norm would have frowned at such a statement and perhaps would have inquired what Shirou had meant with "this day and age". Somewhere in the depths of his mind Jaune was also aware of this but this was not what had intrigued him right now. Right now Jaune's state of mind was slightly more twisted than what was considered normal, more keen to certain aspects of what was happening in the world and at the same time less sensitive to some things that would be obvious to the vast majority of humans. Somewhere in the two statements Shirou had made Jaune had found a connection to a stray thought he had. An idea that had been floating around in his head for quite some time now. It had started as just a slight observation of fact. But overtime as Jaune's abilities grew so did that idea.

And so "Unaware of pain or loss" that his physical body was experiencing right now he could only ask a follow up question that would be considered strange by most and outrages by others. A question that seemingly had nothing to do with was being discussed right now. A question that if it had been heard by one that was privy to the more darker and mysterious side of the world and one that knew of the workings of the human mind and lastly one that knew about the life Jaune had lead the last couple of years and the state his current body was in right now would cause them to drop to their knees and cry, cry either in sadness, admeritation, jealousy or hatred for the boy.

Opening his mouth Jaune spoke "Did the girl attain her dream?".

And upon hearing that Shirou could only smirk as he himself looked up to the sky and the broken moon that hung there.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight shone upon Bianca arc as she walked outside of her house to the massive Arc backyard. Still a bit sleepy and tired combined with the confusion that was the result of yesterday's events it took her a couple of moments to realise something strange. Blinking she scrutinized the backyard looking for something. Frowning she walked forward to a particular spot. A spot she knew had to look different than how it looked right now.

Yesterday during the fight, the fight where her 17 year old untrained brother had somehow managed to beat her near invincible father….. Her train of thought suddenly halted as she remembered the fight, no surely she must have imagined some parts of it. Some of those moves Jaune had performed were simply too far out of the reach of an untrained individual. Even she the eldest of the Arc siblings could never have performed some of them, it was just how complex and situational they were.

Like that one where Jaune had performed a jump flipping and striking out with a spear at her father while using his other hand to make a hammer a throw it at her father's feet causing him to almost trip. That had caused her father to miss the spear and Jaune had scored a hit that probably had taken out a good schunk of aura.

Who would train for something like that, it was simply too unbelievable. No she must have been in shock by the fact that her brother even knew how wield any weapon and her mind had probably been too distracted by that weapon creation semblance of his and had filled in some blanks in her observations.

Yeah that semblance of Jaune was something else, she had yet to properly process just what her brother could do, something as versatile as what he had displayed yesterday was simply not possible…..

Shaking her head suddenly Bianca took in a deep breath. ' _Now is not the time to think about something like that'_ She though, afterall she had come here for a reason, but first….

Blinking she looked down to the patch of earth beneath her feet, a patch of earth with grass growing of it. She distinctly remembered that this was the spot upon which Jaune had fired that massive projectile, at least she thought it had been a projectile.

Frankly it could have been a condensed aura blast, actually no that was not possible. Condensed aura blasts were only thought in the higher years of advanced combat schools like Haven or Beacon. There was no way in hell Jaune could do something like that, even she still had trouble with that. Of Course it could be possible with a semblance but Jaune had clearly demonstrated that his semblance had nothing to do with energy projection. So it had to have been a projectile that he had produced.

A semblance that can make weapons, any weapon in fact, there was no way….

Again thinking about that blasted semblance Bianca signed. Looking around she could see that there were remnants of yesterday's fight. Looking beneath her feet again the small crater that had been the result of that projectile was nowhere to be found.

'Maybe it had been a dream' she suddenly though, a thought that brought a smile to her face. Of Course it had not been a dream she suddenly released, that would have been too much to hope for. Looking again at her backyard she noticed that while there were no craters or burnt patches of grass some spots were visibly flatter than others. It was not something she would have noticed normally but now that she had been looking it was something that caught her eye.

There were indeed spots that seemed to have been visibly modified. The damage had been already fixed by someone. It was the only explanation that she could think of. Had her mother or one of her sisters perhaps had called a gardener? Had they fixed the damage already. Blinking she looked towards a tree that had been broken during the fight and even it appeared whole right now. Certainly it was not possible to fix a tree that had been chopped in two….. Or was it? She was definitely no plant expert, for all she knew it was possible to fix a death tree.

"Damm it" She suddenly said, she did not come outside this morning to scrutinize her backyard. It was probably some gardener that had come last minute and she had simply missed them.

Concluding her observation of the backyard Bianca set her eyes on the small forest that was part of the arc estate, she had woken up this early in the morning for a reason.

She was certain that today was going to be all about Jaune. They needed an answer to the many questions that had been raised yesterday. She personally wanted to know who it was that had unlocked her little brothers aura for him. Heck how did he even know about aura.

Yeah this was Jaune afterall, all he did was…...,. Well she did not actually know what her only brother was into. Video games probably, she could still vividly remember him begging their parents to take him to an arcade when he had been younger. Yeah that must be it, Jaune was wasting his time playing… No that was not possible, the skill that he had displayed yesterday….. The amount of training it would require.

She did not know why but suddenly she started to become angry, angry at Jaune. 'What was he thinking' fighting her father like that.

No indeed her brother had been over relying on his semblance. Yeah that was how he had beaten her father, he must have been in shock himself after seeing what Jaune was capable of. There was no other way a 17 year old without any formal training could defeat a full huntsman, particularly one like her father. Certainly her father had been holding back.

"Euh" suddenly came out of her mouth. Yeah she had come here for a reason, her morning exercises.

Something that had become a habit of her ever since she had enrolled at her primary hunter academy. She would wake up every morning and perform her stances. The thing was that her weapon was rather complex. Being a spear, shield and double sword combo with a mode where it would switch to an automatic assault rifle it was by far the most complex weapon that any of the arc siblings used.

Being such a complex weapon it had been very difficult to master and had a great deal of moves that were possible with it. And so she had to practise every morning to master it. Of course she had mastered it long ago and this morning routing was simply something to keep her in shape.

And so she began her trek deeper into the forest of the Arc estate, temporarily deciding to forget all about the events of yesterday.

As she walked deeper into the forest she suddenly started hearing strange sounds, frowning she turned towards the direction the sounds were coming from. There she could see that leaves on the trees were moving, asif being pushed by some force. Changing her direction she walked towards the strange sound which now started to sound like the sound a sword makes when it is swung through the air. Determined to find out what was going she increased her pace.

She wasn't worried about intruders as it was most likely that the cause of the slight disturbance was that someone else had already decided to do some training. It was the most likely cause as her house was currently filled with her family and some of their guests that had decided to stay over. All of which were hunters themselfs.

And so she came upon the sight of her little sisters friend whose name was Arslan who was leaning against a tree branch as she was looking upon …. Jaune.

* * *

The sound of her alarm was not unfamiliar to her, groaning Arslan slowly climbed out of bed and proceeded to walk towards the bathroom of her guest bedroom. After freshening up a bit and putting on some basic training clothes Arslan proceeded to make her way outside.

Arslan had always been a good student, always near the top of her class. Keyword "near". She never managed to reach the top something that frustrated and angered her to no end. In her hunter prep school she was the second best student after Olivia Arc. And during the Mistral regional tournament she came in second 2 years in a row after Pyrrha Nikos. Yep it was suffice to say she was sick of being second best.

Now next year would be different she would compete in the Vytal festival and win first place! No matter what it took, she would train every waking hour if she had to, she would train till her body gave out! Yeah that was the spirit.

Arslan already had received her admission letter to Haven Academy where she would start her advanced huntress studies. She had considered Atlas Academy and Beacon for her advanced studies but eventually she released she would prefer to stay closer to her family back in Mistral and so had chosen Haven.

Reaching the door to the backyard of the Arc estate she briefly looked through the window to see something strange. A figure was kneeling on the ground with their hand outstretched towards the ground a white glow emanating from the hand.

"What the hell" Arslan muttered as she approached the window to have a closer look. She could not make out what was happening. Suddenly the figure rose up and began walking before suddenly kneeling trusting their palm towards the ground and for the white glow once again to appear. The glow was dim and the sun was yet to appear so there was not enough light to make out who the figure was or what it was doing.

Arslan continued to look for a few moments questioning whether she should approach the figure or go wake someone up to go and see what was going on. Again the figure rose and this time she could see it looking around asif it was scanning the ground and then she could see it nod once before it set of towards the forest.

Making a split second decision Arslan opened the door and quietly started following the figure. As she passed the spot where the figure had kneeled she tried to make out what it had done to the ground but could not make out anything in the darkness. Was it stupid to follow an unknown and potentially dangerous entity in a dark forest … probably but Arslan was convinced she could take care of herself and if anything happens, which was unlikely, she had a house full of hunters to back her up.

Unfortunately she couldn't follow the figure for long as suddenly she had lost track of it completely, blinking she looked around trying to catch a glimpse of it but that was going to be difficult in this darkness. She should probably go tell someone about what she had just seen but considering it was still incredibly early and most people were probably still sleeping she decided against doing it right now. She would tell about what she had seen during breakfast. It was probably nothing major anyway and one of the Arc family probably knew what it had been. It was incredibly unlikely that it was something like a burglar because those did not dare come to the houses of the hunters in this part of town. That would be just beyond stupid. She had no time for something like this anyway, she had to train to become the best after all.

Noticing that she had followed the figure into a small clearing in the forest. A nice spot secluded by big trees out of sight from any windows of the massive Arc house, heck it was the perfect training spot. And so smiling Arslan took a stance and began her training routine.

She did not train for long, maybe 15 minutes before suddenly she heard a voice from behind her "Eum Hey there".

"Eh!" spinning around a surprised Arslan came face to face with the figure she had been following before only now it was standing a few meters in front of her.

Still a bit spooked by the sudden reappearance she raised her dagger into an attacking position and said in a loud yet firm voice, but still one in which a bit of panic could be heard "Who's there!".

Suddenly she saw a light appear above the figure's head. It died down quickly and she could make out some kind of object floating above the figure's head. She could not make out what the object was in the darkness, it was still too early for the sun afterall. As the object appeared it began making its way towards her, it was not a fast pace but she still became alarmed.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" she exclaimed and was about to make a fireball to make some light and potentially use as a weapon against the figure if it proved to be aggressive.

But then suddenly the object that had been floating in the air and was now positioned in the center between herself and the figure suddenly stopped moving and after a moment of just hanging there it suddenly erupted in light. Well it did not really erupted, it was just that Arslan had been focussing on the object, which in retrospect had been stupid as it could easily have been a distraction and the figure could have used the opportunity to attack her.

Quickly recovering she looked once again towards the object that was suspended in the air and noticed it was a …. glowing sword. Blinking she looked towards the figure she now could make out in the light provided by the glowing sword. Tall male with a rather impressive musculature, blond hair and blue eyes.

'He's hot!'Arslan thought as she looked over the male that was in front of her before some gears in her head finally clicked and she finally recognized the figure in front of her as Jaune Arc.

Even though Olivia Arc had outdone her consistently Arslan still considered her one of her closest friends. And thus when Olivia had invited her to yesterday's get together Arslan had happily accepted. It was a great idea, travel to Vale, somewhere where she had never been before and meet some interesting people at a get together for hunters. And it had been, Arslan had travelled to Vale and had met up with Olivia. She had come the day before the party and had spent the first day touring across Vale with Olivia and her two elder sisters Bianca and Sienna the second of which was being accompanied by her boyfriend William.

The next day had been the day of the party and it had been great. Arslan had talked to a lot of professional hunters that had been present. Being a high ranking contestant in the Mistral regional tournament she had some fame herself and managed to even talk to Winter Schnee, the famous Atlas specialist. It became even better when Ozpin himself showed up with Glynda Goodwitch, the former of which had basically legend status among hunters and was even considered somewhat of the hunter leader.

She had been chatting with an older huntress from Vale when suddenly Ozpin himself had announced that there would be a demonstrative match featuring Arthur Arc himself! Arthur Arc was considered a legendary hunter almost on the level of Ozpin himself. To see him in action, now that was an opportunity she could not miss. Quickly she had made her way towards the front of the crowd to have the best look upon the spectacle. Only to then be incredibly disappointed to find out that he would be fighting his son.

She had been surprised at first, she and Olivia had been close and Olivia had mentioned and talked a lot about her family and how she looked up towards her older sisters and parents. But she had never mentioned that she had a brother. At first she had thought that the boy would barely be able to keep up. She had assumed that he was probably one of those kids that was a failure and that had been the reason Olivia had never mentioned him. He had probably just nagged his father to fight him in front of all of these people so he could impress them. Of course he would be average at best and unable to give a good performance. His father was probably just amusing him by fighting him. She had hoped Arthur Arc would fight one of his colleagues who would be able to give him a challenge.

She had no intention to watch some basic fight featuring some amature. She was about to turn around and walk away when the fight had begun.

And boy had she been wrong. She had quickly forgotten the fact that Olivia had never mentioned her brother to her and became completely absorbed in the fight between Jaune Arc and his father.

Of course she released that Arthur Arc was holding back, there was otherwise no way that a student like Jaune probably could keep up but still. Jaune Arc was beyond impressive, heck she could barely follow him. The speed he was capable of attaining was immense, the guy was way faster than even Nikos could achieve at her best. And he was at that speed consistently. She would have assumed he had some kind of speed semblance if not for the fact that his semblance had something to do with sword creation. Now seriously that was one heck of a semblance, Jaune could even make swords that could track his opponent. Now she had never heard of something like that. But still it was impressive. He was moving too fast for her to make out any of the moves he was doing but they all looked incredibly complex.

She had watched them fight following every second of it. Arslan was proud of her fighting abilities but even she had to admit that fighting against Jaune Arc she would have problems. Heck if he would rain her with those swords like he did with his father she would have no choice but to tank them, which would cost her an immense amount of aura she would imagine. Why had she never heard about him, the guy was probably the best of his class at whatever hunter school he was going. And he could not have been much older than her.

After the abrupt end of the fight which had no winner, obviously a setup by the Arc family so that neither of the two family members would have been seen losing, she had gone upstairs to look through the hunter news sites for some info on Jaune Arc, she would have asked Olivia but she had disappeared with her family on what was clearly a private affair, probably discussing how successful they had been with impressing the guests. It was strange after all she had never heard about him before. Strangely enough she could find nothing about the guy. Later that evening she had approached Olivia to ask about Jaune but was turned down, Olivia had said she was tired and had gone to bed. Arslan had been tired too so she had just accepted that and went to bed herself.

And now here she was with Jaune Arc himself standing in front of her.

"Eum….. are you gonna fight me or…." he trailed of as he looked towards her.

"Fight? Oh!" Arslan exclaimed, she had in her surprise taken up a fighting stance and had still held it. Taking a normal stance she shot Jaune a grin.

"Hey sorry about that you just surprised me." She said before frowning and crossing her arms "Now tell what were young doing out here at this hour in the morning?".

"W Well I …." Jaune stammered, hmm interesting the guy clearly wasn't comfortable talking with her. Heck just look at how stiff his posture was right now. It was hard to believe the guy was actually a prodigal fighter as he had demonstrated yesterday. She supposed it wasn't that uncommon. A lot of amazing hunters were not he best with people. Heck even Nikos wasn't that well socially versed if the rumors were true.

Recovering from his stammer Jaune suddenly gained a more cautious expression and changed his stance slightly, he hadn't taken up a fighting stance but still, he stood less stiff now.

"First tell me who you are" he said in a surprisingly firm voice considering his previous stammer.

'That was a fast change from socially awkward to cautious.' she noted. Wel he had no reason to know her and he did live here "Name's Arslan Altan, I'm a friend of Olivia's" she said as she started walking up towards Jaune extending her hand towards him.

"I'm staying at you house for a couple of days".

Standing before him with her hand extended he blinked before grasping her hand and smiling at her.

"Ah that explains it" he said as he shook her hand.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc Olivia's older brother" he added.

Grinning Arslan said "Oh I know who you are, after that fight yesterday I am sure everyone knows who you are. I must say you are amazing, I simply have no words for it.".

Jaune upon hearing this actually blushed and became flustered "Oh…. euh thanks euh.. You too ah! I mean….." he trailed of clearly at a loss for words.

Now that was strange, a guy like him becoming flustered like that at some praise. He must be praised all the time by his teachers and family. Even if he was socially awkward he must be used to that at least. Still not uncommon with awkward types she supposed.

"Now tell me what are you doing out here at this hour." Arslan said before adding "I myself came out here to do some training".

At the mention of training Jaune suddenly seemed to recover a bit out of his fluster at her praise. "Yeah I saw that" he said as he shot a look towards her dagger.

"I came out here to do some training myself" he added and after a moment with a slight frown of contemplation on his face he added "You a hobby practionary?".

She a hobby practitioner! A hobby practitioner! For some reason she became angry at that comment, was he mocking her.

"I am huntress in training and not some hobbyist, why would you even think that" she said in a slightly heated voice before pointing towards her dagger "why would a hobbyist use a real hunter weapon".

Holding up his hands Jaune clearly not expecting her sudden anger said "Ah euh Sorry euh, it's just that I don't meet a lot of other hunters in training…. besides the ones in my family…. kinda".

Arslan's anger deflated at that comment but still it was strange "You don't meet a lot of other hunters, how is that possible? Don't you go to some school?".

Shaking his head Jaune spoke "No, I have a teacher….. Kinda, no I mean yeah I have a teacher.".

Private teacher. Made sense if he really was that good as he had appeared to be yesterday it was not that surprising that the Arc family had hired some teacher. It was not uncommon for retired top hunters spend their later days as private instructors, particularly if the student was really promising. It would also explain why Jaune did not show up on any of the hunter school sites.

"Guess that makes sense" Arslan said with slight bit of suspicion in her voice. For some reason she felt like there was something off about the entire situation here. She still did not know why Olivia had never mentioned her genius brother to her. Had Olivia been jealous of him because of his seemingly preferential treatment. It was obvious that the Arc parents preferred their son, he had received some fancy private teacher and had been showed off in the present of such prestigious company. Still Arslan knew Olivia for a while now and she knew that the Arc girl was not the jealous type.

Motioning towards the source of light she said "Fancy semblance you have there". She had been meaning to ask about it, creating swords like it was nothing was truly impressive.

"Can't imagine it is easy though, especially making many of them on the fly like you do" she added.

Jaune grinned clearly a little more comfortable with her now. "Heh, not at first but I got the hang of it eventually." and after a moment he added "Don't really have to think about it now."

"Really damm I know of some people that have a creation type semblance and none of them can make stuff on the fly like you do, heck their stuff doesn't even look real." and again motioning towards the glowing blade she said "All the blades that you had made yesterday seemed very real to me.". And then suddenly a grin appeared on her face and she added "Hey man could you show me, I would like to see on of those blades up close.".

Being distracted by the glowing blade that was still acting as their only source of light she had not noticed the slight frown that had appeared on Jaune's face at the mention of "creation semblance".

Perking up at her request Jaune said "Euh sure ummm Trace on!".

'Trace on?' what had he meant with ….. At least 30 blades had appeared and were now floating above their heads. Damn those things did look real. Suddenly one of the blades started lowering itself before coming to rest right in front of her. Now Arslan did wonder what the concrete workings of this semblance were. Could he just make any blade or did he have to mentally prepare himself or something. But it would be impolite to ask the concrete details, they were strangers after all.

"That is amazing! You can even make them fly!" she exclaimed.

"Well levitation is not really hard as ..." she stopped listening to what he was saying.

Instead she was looking upon the blade in front of her examining the blade from every angle she could see no evidence that it was not real but in fact a product of a semblance.

"Euh you can hold it you know" Jaune said having noticed that Arslan hadn't been paying attention towards his explanation about basic levitation of tracing produced projections.

Smiling Arslan took hold of the blade. Yeah the think was real. Performing a few practise swings she nodded.

Looking towards Jaune she said "Mann your lucky this is the best semblance I have ever seen...".

"Euh thanks….. I guess" Jaune said with a slight look of confusion. Before suddenly he blinked as if he had remembered something and then looking upon her, not at her face but at her chest a frown appeared on his face.

Ok, Jaune was now blatantly staring at her chest. This would not be the first time a boy looked at that particular area of her body. Being a huntress in training she had after all the body of an athlete that garnered quite a lot of attention from boys. Now they usually didn't look confused when they stared at her.

"Eyes up here Jaune" she said drawing his attention towards her.

"Oh.. sorry…. It's just your circuits…..." shaking his head he trailed off his expression still being one of confusion.

"My what now" she said with a questioning look. 'Circuits, what the hell were circuits?'

"Euh never mind" he said before suddenly perking up as if he remembered something, he added "so….. I was actually planning on training this morning so euh…..".

Suddenly all the blades minus the one that was currently illuminating the grounds disappeared into white particles.

Disappointed that the show had ended Arslan spoke "Ah ok then...". She did not want to part with Jaune just yet. But she understood that being as good as he was he probably was the studious type and was probably used to do his training every morning.

Suddenly she gained an idea "Mind if I watch?" she said with a hopeful tone before adding in a slightly more suggestive tone "You did just give yourself private look at my body.".

"Euh sure" he said with a questioning look before suddenly his eyes lit up in realization and a slight blush appeared on his face "Ah no it was not like that I told you I was checking your prana ….".

Having no interest in hearing his silly excuses she interrupted his explanation "That's great". Walking over to the side of the clearing they were in she said "How about you begin, I am very excited at seeing your techniques up close.".

She really was, yesterday he had been too fast and too far away for her to make out anything but now that she could have a look from up close she might gain some insight into his amazing fighting style. Afterall it's not every day you met a hunter that could change his weapons on the fly like it was nothing. This was a great opportunity for her, especially because Jaune was clearly a prodigy and a weapons expert. She might event convince him to spar with her a few times.

Now she was a high ranking tournament contender but it was clear from yesterday's fight that Jaune was probably better than her. Though she was sure that once she had gotten used to his weapon changing style and speed she would be able to score a few victories against him. Afterall the fight against his father yesterday was clearly a setup.

"Well then" Jaune said still standing in the center of the clearing before suddenly his face took on a strange cold expression.

That look actually was slightly disturbing Arslan and she would have contemplated it a bit further if not for what happened next.

* * *

Bianca Arc was staring at Jaune as he… once again, just like yesterday was attempting to alter her perception of what was possible. Standing in the middle of a clearing he was performing what she released were fighting stances only…..

'His speed…..' she thought. Yesterday she had seen the fight against her father but standing as far away as she had been and being distracted for the most part by her brother's semblance she could not truly appreciate what immense velocities her brother was capable of. Certainly this was much faster than he had been moving yesterday. Bianca shook her head, no, that would imply that he had been holding back against her father and that was simply ridiculous.

Standing as close as she was she also had a clear view of her brother's semblance. There were no words for it, it was simply too amazing. Every couple of swings he would change his weapons, sometimes he would even change weapons rapidly every swing. Other times she saw him switch his weapon mid swing.

'How many weapons did he have access to like this, there must be some kind of limit right?' Jaune was going through so many weapons, she had yet to see one repeat twice… well actually it did appear that he did return to those two twin swords occasionally. One was black and the other was white but that was the only real detail Bianca could make out now, Jaune was moving too fast.

The force Jaune generated every swing was causing the surrounding leaves to shake and the grass on the ground around him was now bend flat and pointing away from him. Jaune must be really good at aura enhancing himself to generate that amount of force and move with such speed. Damn he was much faster than her and she was a fully trained huntress…. no there was simply no way that was possible.

Frowning she attempted to examine the moves that Jaune was performing. She had to note that her brother did know every single weapon that he made. When ever he switched he would take on an appropriate weapon stance and execute the moves that corresponded to the weapon that he was holding. What was also notable that her brother did appear to have some rather more acrobatic moves at his disposal. Sometimes he would jump and perform slashes and weapon switches while he was midair. Other times he would lower himself to the ground and perform his techniques when he was nearly touching the ground.

Every single stance that Jaune was taking looked impressive and complex but every now and again her brother would take a stance that appeared useless? Like when he had made two blades, performed a spun around his axis, the force of which had almost ruined her hair, and then threw the to blades in front of him only for the two blades to disappear and then he strook at the exact same spot with a spear.

She simply could not think of a situation that something like that would be useful for besides a few very specific cases which were too uncommon, was Jaune simply practising it because it looked impressive? It was not uncommon for young hunters to have a more flashy fighting style so that they looked impressive to spectators. That must be it then Jaune was attempting to be impressive instead of performing something useful.

Blinking Bianca turned her head towards the probable culprit of her brother attempts.

'What are you doing here Arslan?' Bianca intoned in her usual big sister tone.

Arslan on her part completely ignored Bianca and continued to stare at Jaune with her arms crossed across her chest. The girls eyes were following every move her brother was making and her mouth would open up a bit every time Jaune performed something impressive. Well clearly the girl was falling for Jaune's attempts 'Teenagers…..'. Bianca would have to make sure that the two did not try anything when nobody was looking.

'She better keep her hands off my little brother!'

And so trying again "Arslan over here!" she said in a louder voice.

"Huh" Arslan said as she turned her head towards the eldest Arc sibling. "Biance?"

"One and only" and leaning against the same tree as Arslan she motioned towards her brother and speaking in an suggestive tone she said "Like what you see?".

Looking towards were Bianca was motionening Arslan grinned "Hell yeah, your brother is amazing, I …..." clearly catching on to Bianca's more suggestive tone Arslan started blushing, something that was difficult to see on the younger girl's tan skin "Ah no not like that!".

Shaking her head Bianca spoke again "What are you doing here?".

Recovering from her blush Arslan provided an answer "I went out to train but I ran into.." glancing at Jaune it was clear who she had ran into "And decided to watch him train instead."

Continue Arslan said "The guy's really impressive, I thought maybe….." she trailed of near the end before continuing with a slightly more disappointed look "I thought that I maybe could spar against him a couple of times but watching him now I would stand no chance..."

Frowning Arslan looked towards Jaune before nodding in understanding, seeing Jaune now must be incredible intimidating for any student. Well atleast Jaune's overly complex stile was proving to be intimidating, not that it would ever help him against the grim but still. And it was Jaune so….

Jaune who for his part had seemingly not noticed her arrival and just continued doing his exercises. Bianca wanted to interrupt him and question him about …. no now was not the time for that, especially not with Arslan being present. And so Bianca joined in with Arslan in watching Jaune as he performed his stances and swings. She had to admit that was quite interesting to watch her younger brother.

Occasionally they would exchange a comment to each other regarding a particular move that Jaune performed but for the most part they just remained quite as they watched Jaune.

After what must have been 20 minutes Bianca frowned and looking towards Arslan asked the girl "How long have you been standing here".

"Euh about two hours" Arslan answered after thinking for brief time. "Damn he must have amazing stamina….. Still he must be exhausted by this point." and frowning as she looked at Jaune she added "he does not appear to be slowing down or becoming more sloppy..."

'2 hours!' that was way too long. Turning towards her brother Bianca was about to interrupt his training. If he continued like this he could damage something when Jaune suddenly stopped.

Bianca watched as her brother suddenly walked over to the side and picked up a notebook that had been lying on the ground and began writing in it. She could only stare as Jaune was standing and writing for a good 10 minutes. She did note that he did not appear to be exhausted, sure he had a sweat but that was about it. He wasn't even breading that hard.

She would have called him out but she had been surprised when she saw how Jaune looked right now, she expected him to be collapsing after training for two hours straight. Sending a glare at Arslan, the girl had probably exaggerated the time Jaune had spend here.

Suddenly Jaune looked up from his notebook and looked straight at Bianca asif expecting something. He continued looking at her for a couple of seconds before shrugging and returning to his notebook.

"Jaune!" she exclaimed as he once again started writing. 'Is he ignoring me?'

"Huh" he said looking up.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked him motioning towards the notebook. Why would he decide to suddenly start writing in the middle of his stance training.

Blinking Jaune looked down towards the notebook and spoke "ah, I am writing down the optimal sword configurations and corresponding prana streams, I usually try to experiment with various sequences so that my ….." he continued to drone on.

Bianca on her part had no idea what he was talking about. And was about to interrupt Jaune to ask for clarification when she remembered the revelation her mother had made yesterday. That's right, Jaune did appeared to use a different set of terminology than what was usual among hunters.

"You get any of that?" a confused Arslan said as she was standing next to Bianca listening to Jaune's explanation as he continued to drone on about what it was that he was writing down.

"He's been talking about weird stuff ever since I have found him here… do you know what a circuit is?" Arslan added.

"Circuit?" shaking her head Bianca spoke again "Anyway Jaune" and looking towards Arslan "you too, let's go back home, the others are probably starting to eat breakfast right about now".

Indeed it was right about time for breakfast, she frowned slightly as she released she had lost her chance do some morning exercises.

"It's ok I will eat later" Jaune said as he once again walked to the middle of the clearing and seemed about to start doing exercises again.

'Enough of those' "Jaune common the entire family will be there, when was the last time we all sat down together like that." Bianca spoke again. She wasn't about to allow him continuing over training himself like he clearly had been doing before she found him. She would force him to come with her if she had to.

"It's fine you can go on without me" Jaune said as he was about to begin training again.

Walking up to stand in front of him Bianca spoke in a final tone "I said you will be coming with us to eat breakfast".

Usually when Bianca took on this tone people tended to do what she asked of them, certainly her little brother was intimidated by now.

"I said it's fine." spoke a slightly more annoyed Jaune.

Ok, clearly he was not intimidated by her…. since when was he acting so…. He didn't even seem to care that she was starting to become angry instead he was annoyed at her persistence.

She was about to grab him so that she could educate him on how to properly talk to his older sister when Arslan spoke "C'mon Jaune you should come too, there are still some guests from yesterday and you wouldn't want to be rude by not showing up".

Clearly Arslan had not missed the slightly heated atmosphere between the two siblings and had made an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Jaune sighed before nodding and saying "Fine, I'll come.".

Shooting a look of thanks towards Arslan Bianca watched as Jaune walked over towards his notebook to pick it up before looking towards some trees and then shooting a questioning look towards Bianca. It looked as if he was about to ask her something before he seemingly decided against it and now with his notebook in hand started walking towards the house.

Glancing back towards the same trees that Jaune had shot a look at she could see nothing of note. So she just shrugged and continued walking.

* * *

Sienna had been the first of the Arc siblings to arrive at the breakfast table that morning. Her mother and father had woken up some time before and together with the help of Glynda who had stayed the night they had setup the breakfast table. Now the rest of her siblings and some of the other guests that had stayed the night were walking into the room and were taking a seat at the breakfast table. William too had arrived and found a seat next to her giving her a kiss as he sat next to her.

Ozpin had already somehow managed to find a coffee mug and was sitting across from her father talking about the recent increase in dust robories. The increase of criminal activity in the city of Vale was a hot topic among the hunters so she was not surprised that Ozpin was showing interest in it.

Looking around the table she noticed someone was missing, indeed her eldest sister Bianca was nowhere to be seen. Now that she thought about it Bianca was probably doing her morning training and would return in a few moments.

"Anyone seen Arslan?" asked Olivia as she was looking around the room.

Suddenly the door to the backyard opened and Bianca followed by Arslan walked in. "There you are!" said Olivia as she looked at Arslan and motioned to the empty seat next to her.

Bianca following Arslan's example too quickly chose to sit in the last remaining seat.

"Excellent everyone is here!" said Juniper Arc in a happy tone.

And then the door to the backyard opened once again and this time Jaune walked in holding what looked like a notebook. At her brother entering all conversation in the room seized and an awkward silence as the memories of yesterdays events started streaming in. When her little brother had somehow miraculously defeated her father.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jaune some in shock, some in admiration and some in suspicion.

Suddenly her mother spoke up breaking the silence "Jaune! Euh take a seat…." she trailed of near the end as she released there were no longer any empty seats available.

Arthur Arc having realised the same thing suddenly stood up and said "Wait son I'll go grab a seat from a different room.".

"Euh it's ok I can just…..." said Jaune as he walked over towards an empty spot at a table before he extended his hand and muttered something. And then out of nothing white particles appeared to float around the empty spot.

That caught everyone's attention and some people even stood up to see what was happening. As quickly as the particles appeared they seemed to coalesce into a shape and in no time at all a chair had materialized.

Sitting on it Jaune seemed oblivious to her own and everyone else's looks of wonder. Looking in front of him he again muttered something as a plate with a fork and knife appeared in the same way as the chair.

Smiling he looked up from his creations only to freeze as he released everyone was looking at him now. Sienna nodded that Glynda was practically prepared to bounce from her seat.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke "Euh something wrong?".

Breaking the silence Sienna spoke "It's just your semblance…. It's not limited to just swords?".

Still stiff from all the looks he was receiving Jaune answered "I can make other things too but it's much more difficult, the creation process requires me to sympathize with what I'm making and that is much harder with things that are not swords.".

He needed to sympathize with the things he made, that didn't make any sense. Heck it didn't even mean anything, it was not possible to sympathize with inanimate objects.

Looking around the room Sienna notices that she wasn't the only one that had been confused by that statement. She was about to ask for clarification when the youngest sibling of the Arc family, Lily Arc who had been sitting next to Jaune and thus had the best view of his semblance, spoke.

"That was awesome!" and looking towards her mother she added "Mom, do you think my semblance will be like that of Jaune.".

At a loss for words Juniper just said "There is no way to tell unfortunately." and as she noticed the disappointed look on her youngest daughters face she added "But everyone in our family is blessed with an amazing semblance so I am sure yours will be as well.".

Everyone seemed to calm down from the amazement they had gotten at seeing Jaune's power at work and were returning to their meal. Sienna was about to ask Jaune what he had been doing in backyard when he suddenly spoke up.

"Eum sorry but certainly you can tell what once orig… I meen semblance is if you really want to."

Again everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Jaune with an confused expression. Sienna herself was no better, certainly Jaune would know that that was simply not possible.

"Really? How! I want to know if can make swords too!" Lily happily exclaimed as she was practically bouncing on her seat.

Suddenly Ozpin spoke up "Perhaps in you case mister Arc it was incredibly easy because your semblance manifested immediately upon unlocking your aura but with most people it can take a couple of years before they learn what their semblance is.".

Well that was unlikely, most semblances that manifested immediately upon unlocking were simple ones like strength or maybe even speed, semblances that were more instinctual than requiring active thought like a creation semblance obviously would.

Jaune only looked more confused at that and muttered "Aura?", how could he not know this. With how complex his semblance must be certainly he must know every single thing about them.

Sienna was not the only one who was confused with Jaune's apparent lack of knowledge but most had just passed it of once they heard Ozpin's explanation.

"The guy is just that good he doesn't release how difficult some of us have it." one of their guests whispered to his neighbour.

Looking around once more that seemed to be the opinion of most people now. It was understandable, all they knew about Jaune was that he was incredible strong for his age and had great control over an amazing semblance.

'But it's Jaune he couldn't …..'

Looking at her father she could see how he was examining Jaune now before Ozpin said something to him and he turned his attention upon his former headmaster.

And so once again everyone returned to their food, it was still morning after all and people were hungry and still a little tired. And Sienna too left her thoughts about Jaune for another time.

Returning to her food she looked over to William who was now speaking to Glynda about her new essay on advanced dust manipulation. William himself was very knowledgeable about topics like dust and aura.

"So I have been attempting to combine multiple types of aura on the fly without preparation, but without proper equipment I just can't get my aura to properly mix them." he spoke to Glynda.

"I myself do have some success mixing dust on the fly, particularly earth and fire but it still takes quite some time for the process to be successful" Glynda said and after a moment added "It's all about how well your control over your aura is….. And I must admit that my semblance helps as well.".

Glynda did indeed have an amazing semblance, telekinesis was incredibly powerful.

Their conversation continued for a few minutes and even Azure asked Glynda a few questions about aura before suddenly William gaze became contemplating and he turned to Jaune who had been quietly eating his food occasional shooting a strange look at a random person.

"Hey eum Jaune..." looking up from his food Jaune eyes fell upon William. Sienna had noticed it yesterday but had forgotten it after witnessing the fight between her father and Jaune, her brother's gaze was so … She could not truly describe it, it was freezing yet hot at the same time, it was distant as if Jaune was not truly here but somewhere else. Something about it was incredibly disturbing but she could not put her finger on it.

Young hunters that had experienced something traumatic on the field might gain something similar to Jaune's gaze but certainly Jaune never had had the misfortune to experience something like that. He probably would have quite whatever training he had been doing ….

She had yet to let that fact fully sink in but now she remembered that her brother had been training all this time to become a hunter without any of their knowledge. She would have pondered some more about this but William was still talking to Jaune.

William too noticed Jaune's gaze but continued "You must know a lot about aura control yourself, care to share some insight?".

At that Glynda too turned her attention towards Jaune "Eum I am not sure what you mean….. Aura?".

William blinked questioningly "You know, how do you manage to control your aura, the power of our souls, precise enough for it work well with your semblance.".

"Power of the soul? Work well with my origin and element?" Jaune muttered saying nothing for a few moments as he seemingly contemplated something for a few moments.

Finally he answered "Are you asking me how I keep my prana streams optimal?".

"Prana?" William questioned before understanding flashed across his eyes and he added "That's right you use a different terminology for some reason. What you seem to call prana we call aura.". A lot of people seemed confused at the mention of "other terminology".

Sienna noticed that Ozpin had stopped listening to whatever her father was saying and was now solely focusing his attention on Jaune as was Glynda.

"Oh ok then…." suddenly Jaune started staring at Williams chest, he did this for a few moments. It's wasn't like he had been checking him out but it was incredibly weird. Finally he spoke "Euh, just wondering how are you generating pra.. aura when your circuits are ….." trailing of near the end Jaune again began contemplating something.

"Circuits?" William questioned but received no answer from Jaune who was still thinking.

"That was the same excuse he gave me?" Sienna heard Arslan mutter to Olivia.

"It's just your p... aura is so … messy. You don't seem to organize it in any way." Jaune finally said.

William frowned at that as did everyone else that had been paying attention at that moment "What do you mean with messy aura?" Glynda asked cutting of whatever response William was about to give.

"Well the way your aura travels through his body is incredibly wasteful." Jaune answered. Before glancing over at Glynda and gaining a look of confusion as he examined her and muttering "I though she at least…. ".

Noticing the look she was receiving Glynda was about to say something before William beat her to it.

"So you are saying I should concentrate on how my aura travels through my body?" William asked with uncertainty in his voice. Then he frowned and said "You can sense how my aura is organized inside of my own body? Is that even possible?".

Jaune just looked at him asif William had just said something incredibly stupid "Euh Yeah that's kinda the most basic concept of aura controle.".

'It's not….' Sienna thought as she continued to listen to the conversation. Well atleast no phrased like that….

"Ok, so how do I better organize my aura." William asked uncertainty.

Jaune just continued to look at William asif the former was saying the most outrageous things.

"Well for starters you should predefine the travel routes that it takes as it propagates through your body….." Jaune said before adding "Honestly this is a conversation that should not be held a dinner table….".

Upon hearing that William could be seen contemplating what had been said. 'Predefine the the travel routes' did that even make sense? It kinda made sense she supposed but she was no expert herself.

At least Olivia could agree that these things did not belong at a breakfast but should instead be discussed in a classroom. She was about to voice her agreement when suddenly…..

Glynda stood up from her chair letting it wall over behind her and looked at Jaune with an excited expression "Predefined the propagation routes… that's brilliant."

Walking over towards him she continued in an uncharacteristically excited tone "That's how you do it is it not? How you are able to make so incredible detailed constructs? Of Course that must be it!"

She was now walking back and forth in front of Jaune who on his part also had stood up from his chair and was shooting a confused look at Glynda who now continued to ramble.

"Yeah that must be it? If I …..." She continued to mutter various things about dust and aura.

"Well that's just the basics really….." Jaune said quietly as Glynda spun to face him. Glynda was about to say something before she suddenly blinked "There is more?!".

Composing herself from her sudden excited ramble Glynda spoke in a more 'Glynda' tone "Please excuse my sudden outburst mister Arc.".

Extending her hand towards Jaune she said "I am Glynda Goodwitch, professor at Beacon academy. I do quite some research regarding aura so someone like you has probably heard my name before.". Glynda wasn't bragging, she was incredible well known in the hunter communities for being an aura and dust expert… and for being an extraordinarily powerful huntress. There should be no way someone that was as proficient in aura manipulation as Jaune did not know about her.

"Jaune Arc…. eum I have never heard of you before." Said Jaune as he grasped her hand.

Ok so Jaune once again surprised her, he was either lying or… he truly has never heard about Glynda.

Biting her lip Glynda seemed to contemplate something before coming to a decision and saying "Mister Arc would you consider coming to Beacon with me so that we can discuss your findings in Aura control further? I am very interested learning about your techniques".

The room quieted down suddenly, Glynda Goodwitch had just invited a 17 year old boy to come and teach her about her own area of expertise.

"Sorry but I have no time for something like that…." Jaune said almost immediately, looking around he continued "Eum I probably should get going, I still have some training to do…."

Suddenly Ozpin's voice could be heard "Mister Arc this would be a great opportunity for you too. I would be even willing to accept you right away without initiation into Beacon if Glynda finds your contributions helpful.".

At that her father stood up from his chair and opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then quickly seemed to decide against it.

The headmaster of Beacon had just expressed willingness to let a student into his school without proper initiation. That was basically unheard of. Even the most prodigious of students were still required to complete initiation. Beacon was known to have a zero exception policy in that regard. Ozpin must have been really impressed with what he had seen yesterday.

A lot of excited muttering could be heard upon Ozpin's declaration and now all eyes were on Jaune.

"I….." Jaune trailed of before taking on a contempleting look that lasted for a few moments before he seemed to come to a decision and finally said "I'll come and see how I can help you.."

"Wonderful!" Glynda exclaimed with obvious excitement in her eyes.

* * *

'Pain'

On trembling hands Jaune rose up from the ground he had been laying on, looking down he could see a pool of his own blood, drops could still be seen falling into it. Standing on his feet and trying to get his back straight was proving to be an immense effort even with the reinforcement that he was applying to himself.

'I should stop….'

Looking over at Shirou who was standing a few meters away from him with both Kanshou and Bakuya Jaune felt the need to ready himself increase.

'Please stop….'

'No….'

'I'll never become a hero if I stop now.'

Standing straight Jaune actively analyzed his body and what he found was not good. He had multiple wounds both internal and external. If one were to come and take a look at Jaune's body they would wonder how he was even still alive, various pieces of flesh were straight up missing with most agregues wound being a hole in the side of Jaune's stomach, a visibly chunk was missing. If not for the various mystic codes that prevented such a thing and that were still embedded in his body Jaune would have long ago ran out of blood.

'Just a bit more….'

Every part of Jaune's body was by this point covered in his own blood and together with missing chunks of flesh it did not form a pretty scene, he was basically a walking corpse.

'Is this right?'

Looking over at Shirou Jaune felt renewed vigor and once again took a combat stance, although it couldn't have looked very impressive as his entire body was trembling.

Shirou on his part did not even look a bit tired as he stood there looking over at Jaune. Jaune fully expected Shirou to come and attack him like he always did, either rush straight at him or maybe rain down swords at him or even start sniping him from a distance.

'There is still hope!'

But instead of any of those things Shirou did something unexpected and dismissed the swords he had been holding and let one of his arms drop to his side while bringing the other one up and letting his palm face outwards towards Jaune.

Suddenly Jaune could feel the prana in Shirou's body increase in quantity and after but a moment Shirou held more prana in his body dan Jaune thought was possible. And then a massive tidal wave of energy crashed into Jaune passing straight through him covering the entire area they had been standing in. Never before had Jaune felt something like this, the wave of prana had clearly originated with Shirou.

Jaune could feel that something was happening he tried to analyze the prana that hung in the air but …

"Unlimited Blade Works"

Every single thing that made the world how it was was no more. Jaune was no longer standing in some forest clearing but….

'A boy walked into hell'

It was a landscape filled with swords. So many swords in every direction as far as the eye could see. All kinds of blades were sticking out of the ground.

'He kept walking knowing that he would never find anything'

The sky in this place was impossible, with not a cloud visible stars could be seen shining up above. But looking up Jaune could also see that it was both simultaneous night and day…

'But he had a dream and he had hope'

Suddenly a thought, an idea creped into Jaune's head….. And that idea grew… Something was lost. Jaune Arc had lost something, but what?

Yeah Jaune frowned something had gone missing but what. Maybe if he….. This place was so beautiful, the ideal, the very definition of sword was present here.

'And so the boy cept walking knowing that he wasn't alone.'

Shirou could be seen standing on top of hill a little bit further looking down onto Jaune. Suddenly he raised his arm. It can had been a simple movement, so incredibly simple that something about didn't seem to fit the image that Jaune had of Shirou.

"Huh"

Swords, so many swords now all pointed at Jaune.

'A king, an ancient king knew something of this place'

Trying to analyze the blades Jaune could not find an end to them.

'A princess, betrayed by the gods'

They were infinite. So beautiful, Jaune couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. And somehow he knew now that what he was doing was right. So right, so pure…..

'A girl pulling a sword out of the stone'

Yeah he would fulfill his dream. He would walk any hell if he had too. It was right. It was beautiful. His very own utopia.

Steeling himself Jaune began making his way over to Shirou two nameless blades appearing in his hands. And as Jaune was taking the first steps something happened. The blades that had been hanging in the air began descending, descending towards him.

Jaune did not stop up on seeing that, if anything he only increased his pace. Even when his body was broken he still walked forward.

'Like the boy'

'They all had something in common'

And the blades too fast and plentiful for Jaune to block or dodge now entered his body.

'They all died'.

And so with a smile on his face and with swords destroying his body Jaune Arc died.

* * *

 **I know it has been some time and I am sorry for that but after finishing the last chapter I had a very busy period with work and stuff and then I just had forgotten about this fic.**

 **From time to time I would think back to it and so I finally decided to continue it.**

 **Well anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Not a lot happened here but there is still some important pieces of information here. Various people are starting to notice that while Jaune is very powerful he seems to be a bit strange in some areas. Jaune himself is also starting to become suspicious of various people.**

 **Also almost everyone seems to dismiss the fight as some kind of setup or luck on Jaune's part or they thank Jaune's apparent victory to Arthur holding back.**

 **Anyway till next time.**


End file.
